Ranma's Twin and Ryoga's Half Twin? Sister!
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Ranki and Ryigi move to Japan to live with the Tendo's. Ranki looks exactly like Ranma's girl side and Ryigi is like a female Ryoga... but Ryigi and Ryoga are not related. Follows some episodes and skips some. Alot more funneir than the original series.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma's Sister

_Chapter 1_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

"…and so now I need to buy myself a road roller." I told my best friend in the world, Ranki. Ranki turned in her airplane chair to face me and gave me a blank stare.

"I'm sorry Ryigi, I wasn't listening." She said. I sighed and replied,

"You never do." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I heard some of it… something about an orange and a road roller."

"Almost everything I tell you involves an orange and a road roller. Don't act smart." I scolded. She just shrugged and went back to eating the airplane food. Or what I like to call, food from hell that has been in the dumpster.

You're probably wondering why we're on a plane right now. Well it's simple really. Ranki used to live with her grandfather but he just died recently and so now she is going to move in with her parents and brother. She said I can come too as long as I don't blow anything up.

We're using a plane because her family lives in Japan. She also told me that the last time she saw her brother was 5 years ago… and their twins so that's gotta sting.

"You're flight will be landing in 10 minutes, thank you for riding blah blah blah." I tuned the rest out once I heard how long it will take before we land. That's all I care about anyways; I don't even know the name of the airline.

"So tell me, what's your family like?"I asked Ranki. She just gave me another blank stare and blinked her blue eyes.

"I told you I haven't seen them in 5 years." She replied.

"You don't remember anything?" She looked at the airplane ceiling and put her finger to her chin.

"Well, I think I remember what my brother looks like… black hair I think… and the same blue eyes as me." She said after a minute.

"Wait, your twins… why does he have black hair and you have red hair?" I asked from puzzlement. She shrugged again and said,

"Ask my parents, not me." Sigh, sarcastic as ever. I fixed my black and yellow checkered head band and brushed my fingers through my long black hair to make myself presentable. Ranki said that her brother and father are gonna meet us at the airport once our flight has landed. They didn't say anything about her mother though… I wonder if she's sick or something.

Exactly 10 minutes later, the plane landed and it was time to get out of this hell hole… ahem sorry… airplane. I grabbed my suitcase from above in one of those cabinets and ran out of plane with Ranki right behind me.

We did the whole metal detector business and now we're looking for Ranki's brother and father. She said they were gonna hold a sign with her name on it or something so we can point them out.

We looked for about 3 minutes until I saw an old man with a blue bandana and circular glasses holding a sign that said, 'Welcome home Ranki!'. Next to him was a boy our age with black hair tied in a braided pigtail like Ranki's.

"Is that them, Ranki?" I asked her as she was trying to look for them but in the other direction.

"Huh? Oh… Yea it is!" She smiled and ran towards them with me trying to catch up.

"RANKI SLOW DOWN! YOU KNOW I'M LAZY AND I HATE RUNNING!" I screamed which caused a lot of people to stare. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I finally caught up to Ranki and her family out of breath.

"Ryigi… why are you out of breath?" She asked as she just finished hugging her brother and turned to me.

"You… left…me!" I said while trying not to have a heart attack. "You know… how I easily…get lost." I said with a bit more breath back. It's true though, I easily get lost, if you put me in a room with one door, I'll still get lost… you know… if it was ever possible.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. I sighed and let her get away with it… for now.

"Anyways, dad, brother, this is my crazy best friend, Ryigi. Ryigi, meet my brother, Ranma, and my father, Genma." Ranki introduced us and we all shook hands saying little 'hi's' and what not.

After a bit of talking, we decided to go to the new house we would be living in. They told us that they lived with other people because apparently Ranma is in an arranged marriage and has to live with his fiancé… ha sucks for him.

We decided to take a cab since Ranma and Genma over heard me screaming about my laziness and decided to be nice and not let me walk. I love them already.

We arrived at our new house about 14 minutes later and I learned that they own… a dojo. AWESOME! Now I can finally learn martial arts like I always wanted to. I mean don't get me wrong, I already know martial arts, but I need to get better.

We got out the cap, paid the poor old guy that has a suck ass job, and headed towards the front door.

Ranma opened the door and announced, "Everyone! My twin sister and her best friend have arrived!" We really didn't get a reply except a 'GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!' an 'Oh my.' And finally, a 'Where's my camera?' all in different voices. I saw an anger vein pop on Ranma's forehead and he tried again.

"EVERYONE, OUR NEW GUESTS ARE HERE… ONE OF THEM HAPPENS TO BE MY SISTER!" That's when we heard a bunch of feet coming our way and five people appeared in front of us. One was a guy with long black hair and a mustache to match (lucky), standing behind him were three girls.

One had a motherly look, she had an apron and her long brown hair was in a low ponytail that was resting on her right shoulder held with a pink ribbon.

The next tallest one had chestnut brown hair with bangs and her hair kinda got higher in the back, for some reason she had a smug look on her face… like she knew something that I didn't.

Finally a girl that looked normal and our age was there. She had short… blue hair? Anyways, she was wearing a karate outfit and was currently out of breath.

"No offense Ranma…but what's that thing?" I asked while pointing to the last thing that came into the room. It was short and wrinkly, but I'm not sure if it's a person…it has eyes so I guess it's something that lives… but the eyes are too big for a normal person.

Ranma just laughed and said, "That's Happosai, he's a pervert so stay away from… he'll touch anything with breasts." I said 'ah' and nodded my head like it was a normal everyday thing to hear.

"Ranma! I'm insulted, calling me such false names in front of our lovely guests." Happosai stated…while…groping me. I punched him in the head causing him to fall to the ground and said,

"Don't worry, there's more to come from me than just insults… more like beatings. Keep your wrinkly, tiny, grummy hands off of me!" Ranma patted my shoulder.

"You'll fit right in!" He said with a smile. "Anyways, let's meet the rest of the family." He mentioned to the others who have yet to be named. "This is Mr. Tendo, the father of these three girls. The oldest one who takes care of the house is Kasumi. The middle one who blackmails you every chance she gets is Nabiki and the macho tomboy who I unfortunately have to marry or a.k.a the youngest one is Akane." A vein popped onto Akane's head when she heard his point of view on her.

"At least I'm not a pervert; anyone would be a tomboy rather than a pervert." She said while crossing her arms.

"Whoever said I was a pervert?" He questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"All the people who see you getting hugged by other girls." She said rather calmly with her eyes closed.

"Well it isn't natural for girls to hit cinder blocks and act all macho… then again you don't need to act." Ranma said. That's when Akane lost it and apparently she is the Magic Man because she randomly pulled out a giant mallet and hit him through the roof… literally.

"I give that a 9.5. Good job." I praised as I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Anyways, my name is Ranki Saotome, Ranma's twin sister. This is Ryigi, my best friend who has weird obsessions." Ranki said.

"Oh, Ranma never said you're his twin sister, he just said sister." Kasumi said.

"I knew he wouldn't." Ranki sighed. After the introductions were done, we went into the living room for some tea to relax; Kasumi's idea. Later, a random girl mumbling curses under her breath came in while she was twisting her red headed braid to get the water out.

I almost dropped my cup of tea from shock because this girl looked exactly like Ranki! Red hair, blue eyes and even the same breast size! Sorry, but Ranki has huge breast and it's hard to compete so this is really shocking. By the way, for all you perverts out there, my breast are only a little bit smaller than Ranki's, at first glance you'd think it's the same size but if you measure, mine are smaller.

Anyways, back to the Ranki clone.

"Uh..." I stuttered. The Ranki clone looked up and saw me and Ranki staring at her in confusion. She snapped her fingers and said,

"That's right I forgot!" What? "Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys but I'm Ranma… weather you believe or not, it's true. I'll explain after I get some hot water." I just stared blankly at this Ranma poser. I shrugged and went back to drinking my tea like nothing happened.

"Well, you're taking it well." I heard female Ranma say. It would explain why Ranma and Ranki look alike _now _because they're twins… maybe that's why Ranki has red hair instead of black.

"Well to me it actually explains a lot, I was wondering why Ranki had red hair and not black hair, but you being female… it explains it I guess… kinda." I said. Kasumi offered to get the hot water and came back with a golden kettle… ok not real gold but it looked like it. Ranma/Ranki poured the water on him/her self and immediately turned into a guy… or male Ranma to be more specific. That's when it hit me.

"You fell in Jusenkyo didn't you?" I asked while looking at the table as if I was talking to it… honestly I was just trying to add more effect. I saw Ranma look at me amazed and confused at the same time out of the corner of my eye.

"Yea… how did you know?" He asked. I looked up at him with a surprised expression… again to add more effect.

"No reason… I'll tell you later." I said looking back at the table, pretending to look sad and remembering bad things… this is fun. This just caused Ranki to look at me with an annoyed expression.

"Stop acting all dramatic, will you?" She said. I lost it right there, I busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry for acting all gloomy, I couldn't help myself, I was just trying to add some effect." I said after I stopped laughing. Everyone sweat dropped. "Anyways, the real reason how I know you fell into Jusenkyo is because Ranki and I are cursed as well. I actually have two curses but one is from Jusenkyo." Ranma and everyone else looked surprised.

"So… you both fell into Jusenkyo also? What curse did you get?" Ranma asked. I just smiled and replied,

"The little black piglet. Ranki changes into man." I said the last part while giggling which caused Ranki to hit me on the head.

Nabiki and Ranma looked at me surprised like it was a horrible thing or something. The rest looked curious and as for Ranki… she was bored… she already knew about all of this.

"So what's your other curse?" Akane asked.

"I have a really, really bad since of direction." I admitted. Another surprised look but it came from everyone this time. Again, Ranki looked bored as shit. "What's with the surprised faces?" I asked.

"You just remind us of someone we know… you share a lot of common with him." Ranma said as he was the first one to get out of his shocked state.

"Him?" I repeated. Right when I was about to ask who this 'him' was, I heard someone scream,

"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" … WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S MY LINE! NO ONE STEALS MY LINE! For those of you who don't know (which is probably all of you) I always scream that at Ranki whenever I'm mad at her or if she stole something form me. Except… you know… I replace Ranma with Ranki.

Ranki immediately covered her head as a reflex as a random boy who was our age came through the door. He had short black hair tied with a black and yellow checkered bandana, brown eyes, fangs, and he was carrying a giant beige back pack with a red bamboo umbrella strapped to it. He was wearing a yellow Chinese shirt with dark green pants and black slip-ons… similar to what I'm wearing. So to sum that all up… HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!

He stopped glaring at Ranma when he noticed that there were actually people trying to enjoy tea sitting around him.

"Oh, hello everyone." He said like he didn't barge into this house at all. I glared at him, stood up and said,

"What makes you think you can come barging into this house and scream my battle call? I wouldn't mind if you screamed something like, 'GIVE ME SOME APPLESAUE!' or, 'I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK!' no matter how stalkerish that sounds, but _noooo _you just _had _to use my battle call! Or the least you could have done was come in and not say anything at all!" I finished my rant, sat down, and drank my tea like nothing happened.There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at me blankly and I started to feel like what I did was against the law.

"Wait… WHO SAID THAT WAS YOU'RE BATTLE CALL? I SAY THAT EVERYDAY WHEN EVER I SEE RANMA!" The male me screamed. I glared again and said,

"I SAID IT WAS MY BATTLE CALL BECAUSE I MADE IT UP. I SCREAM IT TO THIS CHICK RIGHT HERE EVERYDAY WHEN SHE MAKES ME ANGRY!" I pointed to Ranki when I said; 'this chick' and she just looked really uncomfortable that all of the attention was on her now.

"It's true, she always screams, 'RANKI SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!' and then tries to drive her road roller over me." Ranki exclaimed. The boy just looked at Ranki from Ranma and then back to Ranki… then back to Ranma.

"Ranma… care to explain." He said while glaring at him.

"HI RYOGA!" Ranma said as if nothing had happened. The kid's name is Ryoga?

"RANMA!" Ryoga warned.

"Ok fine. Ryoga this is my twin sister, Ranki. This is her best friend Ryigi. They came to live with us from America." Ranma explained. Ryoga just looked baffled.

"You never said you have a twin sister!" Ryoga said while pointing an accused finger at Ranma.

"You never asked." Ooh, good one. "Anyways, Ranki, Ryigi, this is my best friend since junior high, Ryoga!"

"If he's your best friend then why is he trying to kill you?" Ranki asked.

"Well, he's the closest thing I got to a best friend. Everyone else I know either wants to kill me or marry me and Ryoga may wanna kill me but I know he has a soft spot somewhere in there." He said while poking Ryoga in his cheek. Ryoga started growling, which showed his fangs.

I unconsciously moved my hand up to my mouth and poked one of my fangs with my thumb. A couple seconds later, I accidently poked to hard and started to draw blood from my thumb.

"OW!" I exclaimed while holding my thumb. Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down in embarrassment. I held up my thumb to Ranki so she could see it.

"You poked your fangs to hard again didn't you?" Ranki sighed when I nodded. "You do realize that they're sharp and can easily rip through you right?" She asked. I just gave her a cheeky smile to show off my fangs.

"Ok, its scary how much you two have in common." Ranma said while standing up.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga and I asked at the same time and stared and Ranma innocently/curiously.

"Well the fact that you just talked at the same time, you both have a really bad since of direction, you have a love for small black piggies," Ranma smirked at Ryoga who glared in return. "You both have fangs, and you both wear black and yellow checkered head gear." There was an awkward silence coming from everyone while they stared at us, as if waiting for an explanation.

"So, that doesn't mean anything." We said which caused us to glare at each other.

"He's a poser. That's a difference." I stated. Ryoga glared at me but I paid no mind.

"Guys… follow me to the bathroom." Ranma said while signaling us to follow him.

"Ranma, we don't want to watch you pee." I said flatly. Ranma sighed and said,

"No, I want to show you something."

"I don't think we want to see _that _either." Ryoga said. Ranma was now getting angry and he just grabbed our hands and led us upstairs. We walked into the bathroom and he made us sit against the door. I watched as he got a bucket and started to fill it with water. I felt panic rise inside me as he advanced towards us with the water.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Ryoga and I both asked. Ranma just smirked and said,

"Calm down, everything will be ok."

"YOU'RE NOT MY THERAPIST! MY THERAPIST GIVES ME ORANGES TO CALM ME DOWN!" I screamed so loud that I'm sure the people downstairs heard me. Ryoga and Ranma just stared at me like I was crazy… which I probably am. Then, without warning, Ranma threw the bucket of water at me… and only me.

"Bweee!" I squealed in anger as my pig form took over. I was trying my best to scream, 'WHAT THE HELL RANMA?' but it was actually quite difficult.

I looked at Ranma to see him with a smug look on his face. Remind me to kill him later…please. What's wrong with him? He just showed some stranger my curse! Speaking of which, I looked at Ryoga and saw him staring at me with wide eyes… yep, it freaked him out.

I glared at Ranma and jumped on him with my awesome pigness. I started chewing on his head and kicking him in the face with my hooves. Ranma was just standing there like nothing is happening.

Ranma reached up and grabbed me, placed me on the ground and said, "I'm used to that." I looked at him confusingly before he walked over to refill the bucket with cold water, walked back to us, and emptied out the bucket… on Ryoga. I worry for his sanity.

"I have a feeling you guys are related or something." I heard Ranma mutter to himself. I just glared at him; how stupid of him. I looked at Ryoga and I actually fell over from shock; he turned into a pig… not just any pig… THE SAME KIND OF PIG I AM! Damn, maybe we are related.

**Later:**

AfterRyoga and I got some hot water to change back into our human forms, we went back downstairs and sat down at the table.

"So… what happened?" Akane asked.

"Oh, Ranma just…" I was cut off by Ranma's hand.

"Akane doesn't know about Ryoga's pig form. She just thinks that the black pig that she sees is her pet not Ryoga. And he sleeps in her bed in his pig form so if you tell her, she'll think he's a pervert and kill him." Ranma whispered. I nodded in understanding and then grinned evilly.

"That's great for blackmail." I said. Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Ranma wanted to see what my pig form looked like to see if there were any differences with your pet pig. He told me you have a little black piggy," I smirked at Ryoga who stiffened. "And he wanted to see the difference because you might confuse me for your pig." I stated. I'm great at lying right? I saw Ryoga sigh in relief in the corner of my eye.

"Oh… I never knew Ranma could be so thoughtful." Akane said.

"I just didn't want to put Ryigi through all that."Ranma said.

"Nice one, Ranma." I muttered sarcastically. Akane growled and threw her empty tea cup at him…haha it hit him right in the face.

"Bull's eye." I muttered.

"Not to be rude or anything… but I'm starving." Ranki said.

"I'll order take out form the Cat Café!" Mr. Tendo said.

"What? No!" Ranma and Akane said at the same time. What's wrong with that place? Other than the weird name…

Mr. Tendo already picked up the phone and dialed the place. Ranma sighed and slouched.

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet her sooner or later." He said.

"Meet who?" I said right before another wall from the house exploded and another person came in. It was a girl with long purple hair and Chinese clothing. She was carrying boxes of Ramen and had… huge breast… but mine and Ranki's where still bigger… HA!

"Ni-hao Ranma! Shampoo bring food for you and we go on date after, yes?" The random women, who apparently has a fascination with shampoo, said. I have had enough with random people breaking our walls and just coming in and screaming stuff. I stood up again and screamed,

"What us up with people and breaking our walls? Just use the front door like a goddamn normal person! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed the last part while throwing my empty tea cup at her. Ranma gasped and hid under the table while Ryoga was laughing his ass off and pointing at this random girl. "Bull's eye." I muttered again when it hit her nose.

The girl looked surprised at first then glared at me. She walked over and… KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK? WHAT THE HELL? Now Ranki was laughing her ass off along with Ryoga. I immediately pushed her away and screamed,

"WOAH I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" Ryoga and Ranki were laughing harder now and were leaning on each other for support.

"I KILL!" The girl screamed before trying to throw a punch at me. I ducked and tripped her feet at inhuman speed and she fell. By now Ryoga and Ranki stopped laughing because Ranma was showing Ranki some book that said Amazon laws and Ryoga was watching the fight.

"RYIGI, STOP FIGHTING AND COME HERE!" Ranki screamed. Is it me or is everyone screaming lately? I walked around the table over to where Ranki and Ranma were and they showed me the book.

"What's so important about a book?" I said.

"It says that if a man outside of the Amazon tribe defeats a woman in the Amazon tribe, they have to marry. If a _woman _outside of the Amazon tribe defeats a woman in the Amazon tribe, then the Amazon gives the woman the kiss of death and hunts down the outsider to kill until the ends of the earth." Ranma said. I stared blankly at him and said,

"So I'm guessing she is an Amazon?" Ranma nodded.

"I defeated her in my girl form a long time ago and she was hunting me down. Then when I was in my male form, I accidently defeated her and now she wants to marry me instead of killing me." He said rather calmly. I nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Shampoo." Ranma said. I nodded again before standing up and turning to face Shampoo.

"Listen Shampoo, I have only known you for about 2 minutes and I already hate you. So you can leave now before I decide to shave your head, grab a knife and stick it through you bald head, twist your fingers until the bones break, take out one of your eyes with my own bare hands, push you on the road while a car comes by and runs you over, feed you poisonous bugs, and then drown your body into a ocean so the sharks can eat your remains… that is unless you're still alive at the end of course." I said all while smiling manically. Everyone in the room was staring wide eyes at me… even Shampoo and Ranki.

"Umm… did I forget to mention that Ryigi is a sadist…? Well… she is, and she'll laugh if she sees someone dies… as long as she doesn't know the person." Ranki said to break the awkward silence. Everyone nodded slowly while Shampoo just scowled.

"I kill!" I sighed and dodged one of her attacks.

"Will you just stop already?" I basically screamed while kicking her through the roof and watched her fly away. I sighed and sat down so I could drink the rest of Ranki's tea.

"Hey! Don't drink my tea! It's mine!" Ranki whined. I just shrugged and drank the rest.

"So…where's the food that Shampoo brought?"I asked after some silence. Akane picked up the four containers that Shampoo was holding (two in each hand) and set them on the table that somehow decided to not break during all of this.

"Ryoga, if you like, you can stay for dinner."Kasumi suggested.

"Oh, no it's ok!" Ryoga said.

"Please Ryoga!" Akane begged while giving Ryoga the puppy dog eyes. Ryoga blushed and stuttered an 'ok' before sitting down between Ranma and Akane. I smirked… looks like a certain pig boy likes a certain blue headed tomboy. I looked at Ranki and saw that she was smirking also. She looked at me and nodded and I nodded back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ranma asked us.

"Nothing… just planning something and we won't tell you what." Ranki and I said in unison. Everyone stared at us for a few seconds before shrugging and going back to eating.

Operation: Ryoga and Akane Get Together is a go!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is actually my favorite out of all of the other ones we wrote since it's based on my favorite anime. This is chapter two but we're currently writing chapter 8. Pretty cool huh? So we're gonna update really fast, and the chapters are _really _long. Except for this one and the next one...**

_Chapter__ 2_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

Dinner was quite entertaining; Ranma, Ranki and Genma kept stealing each other's foods, Ryoga kept staring at Akane, Akane was glaring at Ranma for not having table manners, and Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, and Kasumi were eating like nothing was happening. As for me… I kept trying to distract Ranki by throwing my food at her.

"Phew… I'm tired!" Ranki exclaimed while sitting on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Well I'm… bored." I said flatly while sitting next to her.

"I could introduce you to the people around here of you like. At least the half sane ones." Ranma said.

"Sure that sounds fun." Ranki said.

"I want to come too." Akane said while popping out of nowhere… I still think she's the Magic Man. I nodded and stood up while stretching my back. I glanced over at Ryoga, who was sitting in a corner… moping.

"Do you want to come too, Ryoga?" I asked.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" He asked. I admit that hurt because I am a very fun girl and whenever I'm around, people are always laughing and happy.

I stared at him for a whole 2 seconds (yes I know that _is _a long time.) and smirked. I crouched down to his level and whispered,

"Because Akane is coming also." I watched as his eyes widened and he blushed.

"… Fine." He said while standing up. I smirked and patted his head.

"That's a good boy." I said. He just growled and I walked away while giggling. I walked out of the house and saw Ranki, Ranma and Akane walking away.

"Hey guys! Don't leave us!" I screamed as I ran to catch up.

"Us?" They all said in unison.

"Yea us as in, 'Me and my imaginary friend Ryoga.'" I said sarcastically. They all raised eyebrows but soon understood when Ryoga came out.

"LET'SA GO!" I screamed in an Italian accent so I sounded like Mario. Ranki laughed and bonked me on the head.

We were walking down the street on our way to some restaurant that Ranma goes to a lot. He said it was the place we ate dinner from… and also the place where Shampoo works.

"OH MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS, I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE EVIL RANMA SAOTOME." Said a random voice.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Before anyone could answer, a guy in a blue robe and a wooden sword came down from the sky… I think… and hugged Ranki. I went into big-sister-friend-protection mode.

I jumped in the air and landed my foot on the pervert's head.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING AROUND AND HUGGING MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! I OUTTA BREAK YOUR BONES FOR THAT! YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed as he fell to the ground.

"YEA NO ONE TOUCHES ME LIKE THAT!" Ranki screamed as we took turns kicking him in the balls like Stan and Kyle would do to Cartman in South Park… and yes, we _were_ laughing.

"Let's go guys." I muttered as Ranki took the last kick and walked away with her right behind me. I could feel the shocked stares from the other 3 teens behind me but ignored it. "You coming or what?" I yelled over my shoulder. They quickly ran up to us and started walk at our pace.

"I can't thank you enough for doing that." Akane said as Ranma nodded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That guy has been following me and Akane around for a while now. He is supposedly in love with Akane and my female side, which looks like you (Ranki) and he thought you were me. So… he never gives up, he might be back this afternoon." Ranma said.

"So… you know him?" Ranki asked. Ranma and Akane nodded (poor Ryoga, not doing any talking).

"His name is Tatewaki Kuno… we just call him Kuno." Akane said.

"I think he's nuts." Ranma and Ryoga said in unison.

"So then… it's a good thing we kicked his ass?" I asked. The other 3 teens nodded and I smiled. "Awesome." I said.

"So you practice martial arts?" Ranma asked me.

"Yea, Ranki and I used to practice with her… ahem…your, grandfather." I said.

"She's really good at it too. We make good combat partners because I have the speed while Ryigi has the strength." Ranki said. "Her strength is almost inhuman." She added almost as an after-thought.

"Shut up! I'm not that strong." I said while trying to punch her arm playfully.

Keyword: Trying.

"Ow…" Ranki muttered from her spot on the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"That's another thing you and Ryoga have in common; strength." Ranma said.

"Strength? Ryoga? I'm sorry but is it really possible to use those two words in the same sentence unless it's insulting" I said. I could see Ryoga's temper flare up from behind me.

"What do you mean by that? I'm stronger than Ranma!" Ryoga declared.

"Yea but that doesn't prove you're stronger than me." I shot back. I could hear him growling. "Let's have a wrestling match when we get to the restaurant." I stated calmly.

"Fine, but you're going to regret those words." He said.

"We'll see." And with that, Ryoga and I basically ran towards the restaurant with the others trying to follow behind. It wasn't long before the others took the lead because Ryoga and I kept getting lost.

"Finally, we're here." Ranki said.

"You guys should learn how to read a map." Ranma said which caused me and Ryoga to thump him on the head.

"Let's just go in already." Akane sighed. We walked in, even though the sign said closed, and saw a duck lying on the ground looking bruised.

Before I could go help it or anything, Ryoga grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards a table.

"You could have waited you know!" I said with annoyance.

"Introductions can wait; it's time for the strength test." He said. I sighed and sat down in the chair and watched Ryoga sit across from me. I placed my elbow on the table in unison with Ryoga and locked hands.

"Akane, can you count down for us?" I asked. She nodded and stood by our table.

"3…2…1!" She called. Ryoga and I put all of our strength into our arms and pushed. One minute… two minute… three minute… four minute… five minute…

"Ok… are you guys even trying?"Ranki asked after 5 minutes passed. We both looked at our hands blankly and nodded.

"Doesn't look like it."Ranma said.

"Look, the table is cracking!" Akane called while pointing at the tiny cracks that were forming on the table.

"Ok, no more. I don't want to pay for a table… again." Ranma said as he separated our hands. We both sighed at the same time.

"We'll have a rematch later." We said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will probably be the shortest out of all of the others throughout the story. Sorry... :D**

_Chapter 3_

**Ranki's P.O.V**

We all stared at Ryoga and Ryigi when they talked. How come they are not related?

Before anyone could speak, Shampoo came out of the kitchen holding a broom. She looked ecstatic that Ranma was there but she scowled when she saw Akane and Ryigi.

"You I kill!" She screamed as she charged at Ryigi with the broom. Ranki didn't blink, flinch, or even look at Shampoo. She looked… dazed.

Before Shampoo could attack, Ranma stepped in front of her with his arms spread apart. Ranki still looked dazed… until Ryoga hit her and said, 'Pay attention!'

"Shampoo, you can't kill her." Ranma said. Ryigi blinked and looked up at Shampoo. (She looked up because her and Ryoga were still sitting at the table while the rest of us were standing.)

"Bandana girl obstacle. Obstacle is for killing." Shampoo said.

"Hey who are you calling an obstacle, you hair product!" Ryigi said as she stood up and shook her fist. Shampoo glared at her and threw the broom. Ryigi easily caught it, broke it in half and threw it in a random direction… which happened to be at Ryoga.

"Bull's eye." Ryigi muttered for about the third time that day. While Akane tended to Ryoga's bleeding nose, Ranma continued.

"Shampoo, please don't kill her… for me, please." Ranma begged. Shampoo continued to glare then relaxed.

"Ok… but if Bandana girl do anything with Airen then Shampoo no think twice before killing." Shampoo said. Ranma sighed in relief and slumped his shoulders.

"Thank you Shampoo." He said.

"So, Airen come for food and date, yes?" Shampoo said as she latched onto Ranma's arm. Akane and the duck that has regained consciousness were glaring at Ranma. Ryoga was watching and Ryigi was staring at the duck… I think she wants to poke it with a stick; she always does that to animals.

"Uh… no Shampoo actually…" Ranma stuttered. He gave me a pleading look and, being the nice sister I am, I kicked Shampoo in the gut, grabbed Ranma's arm and ran out of the restaurant screaming, 'RUN!' I never said I was a nice person in general.

Akane was the first to follow my command and ran out of the restaurant laughing with Ryigi and Ryoga coming right behind her also laughing. Ranma was just too shocked to do anything.

We finally found a good place to stop and catch our breath that was away from the Cat Café.

**A/N: I feel terrible for ending it that way. Anyways, please reveiw and tell me what you think. Oh and i think i am doing a good job on Shampoo's speech... i kinda wish i could talk like that in real life... OH WELL, THAT'S WHAT FANFICTIONS FOR! TACO'S!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it chapter four! And i also want to say that when it comes to Ryigi and Ryoga, they're not bothered by something like, Ryoga standing on Ryigi's chest while in his pig form. (That _is _in the story) Even though Ryoga gets really shy around girls, Ryigi is an exception because she gets on his nerves alot, so neither of them really care if they touch each other in a... way on accident or if they hit each other. But when it comes to changing clothes, they force the other to turn around. They at least need _some _modesty. **

_Chapter 4_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

"We have to do more things like that again!" I said after I stopped laughing.

"Where to next?" Ranki asked.

"Well, there is a new ice skating rank at the sports center and I wanted to try it out." Akane said.

"It's actually getting pretty late… we should head home. We could go tomorrow." Ranma said.

"Ok, Ryoga you're sleeping at our place tonight." I said.

"Why!" He nearly screamed. I stared at him blankly and tried to send him a message that said, 'Because I said so, idiot.' He sighed and nodded his head, so with that we left to go back home… I didn't think it would actually work…

We went home and we learned that Ranki and I are sharing a room while Ryoga is going to sleep with Ranma and his father. Ryoga went to the bathroom and Ranma followed him with his eyes while glaring.

"Ranma… why are you glaring at the bathroom door?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that Ryoga is going to change into P-chan and try to sleep with Akane tonight. If he does, ask Akane if you can sleep with P-chan." He said.

"I'm guessing P-chan is the name of his pig side?" I asked. Ranma simply nodded and I followed Akane and Ranki into our new room. We saw that Akane set up two bed mats on the floor. One was next to her bed while the other was near the door. I chose the one near the door.

We changed into our P.J's and got ready in our own beds. We were all still awake when the door opened and P-chan came in. Since I was closer to the door, he was the first person I saw, so I glared at him. He walked across the floor all the way to Akane's bed while sparing my nervous glances.

"Look, it's my little P-chan! Come here baby!" Akane cooed. Ranki and Akane kept swooning over P-chan while I just sat there and watched.

"Hey Akane… Is it ok if I sleep with P-chan tonight? We could take turns every night if you want." I said. Akane thought about it for a bit and then handed me P-chan.

"Sure, if you're going to live here then now would be a good time for him to get comfortable around you." She said. I smiled and crawled over to my bed. Since my bed was at the foot of Akane's bed, they couldn't see what I was doing nor hear me.

'Damn it! Why does this girl have to ruin everything?' P-chan said. I bet he doesn't know I can understand pigs.

"I have a name you know, and I wasn't _trying_ to ruin anything, Ranma told me to have you sleep with me tonight… not in the wrong way." I whispered as I placed P-chan on my stomach. P-chan froze and looked at me.

'You can understand me?' He bwee'd. I smiled and nodded. He continued to stare at me… which got a bit unnerving since his eyes were so big… but eventually he stopped and layed down on my stomach and closed his eyes. I smiled and soon fell asleep also.

**The Next Morning:**

I soon woke up to something hitting my forehead.

'WAKE UP!' I heard. I opened my eyes and looked around. Ryoga was sitting on my chest, though neither of us really cared, and was hitting his hooves against me. I picked him up and sat up. I saw that Akane and Ranki were already awake and out of the room.

"Uh… where did they go?" I said as I looked back at Ryoga.

'They are about to leave.' He bwee'd. I gasped.

"What! That means I missed breakfast!" Silence… "Oh wait… I'm not a breakfast person." **(A/N: That's actually true... every morning i wake up late and then i get pissed that i missed breakfast but than i remember i don't eat breakfast at the last second. Then Sophia just either laughs or calls me stupid.)** Ryoga sweat dropped as I laughed nervously. I got up and went to look for some clothes and my ice skates in my suitcase.

I got out a yellow shirt decorated with black roses, black Chinese pants that are similar to Ranma's and some normal black slip-ons, and of course my famous yellow and black checkered headband.

"Turn around dude." I said as I pulled of my shirt. Ryoga turned around so I could get dressed.

'Not like I want to see anything.' He said. I glared at his little pig back.

"Shut up before I feel like cooking some bacon as a to-go breakfast." I threatened.

'YOU WOULD EAT YOUR OWN FRIEND!' He screamed.

"Friend as in you or as in pigs?" I asked. He seemed to think about it for a bit.

'Both I guess.' I just shrugged.

"I guess not." I said just as I slipped on the last shoe. "You can turn around now." I grabbed him by his bandana and went downstairs. It took me a while to find the stairs but I got to them eventually.

I went downstairs and saw Ranki, Akane and Ranma just about to leave.

"You jerks! You were about to leave me weren't you?" I called. They froze and turned around.

"We tried to wake you up but all you did was punched us in the face and screamed, 'GET THE HELL OUT I'M SLEEPING.'" Ranma said bluntly. I stared at him and blinked… I forgot I'm not a morning person.

"I did?" I asked. The three nodded slowly and sweat dropped.

"I'm surprised P-chan didn't wake up through all of that." Ranki said.

"Speaking of P-chan, Ranma, I can understand what P-chan says." I said.

"Oh now aren't you lucky P-chan, you finally have someone to talk to now." He said as he poked Ryoga's snout, which just caused Ryoga to bite him.

"Ow! Damn it!" Ranma grabbed his finger and started sucking on it. I hope he knows he's sucking on pig spit…

"Ranma, stop teasing P-chan." Akane scolded. Ranma was about to reply but didn't since Akane was already out of the door.

"So Akane, is it just us or did you invite some friends?" Ranki asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked my friends Yuka and Sayuri to come. Ranma invited Hiroshi and Daisuke. They said they were just going to hang out in the restaurant that's at the sport's center while we skate." She said. I nodded along with Ranki and we continued on our way to the ice rank.

**At The Ice Rank:**

When we got there, we met up with Akane's and Ranma's friends who were actually really nice. Even though Hiroshi and Daisuke were a little bit of perverts and they finish each other's sentences… they're still nice… I guess.

Akane decided to skate with P-chan while Ranki, Sayuri, Yuka and I got to know each other. About 10 minutes later, Sayuri called Akane over for a break.

**At Some Random Table:**

"Huh… you think we should join the skate club?" Akane asked after she took a bite out of her ice cream. Sayuri and Yuka suggested that Akane and I join the skate club just because we are the best out of the five of us.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Sayuri said.

"And I bet you'll both be good at it." Yuka added.

"Yea, I may not be good on skating but you're really better than some of the other people on the rank." Ranki said. I just looked down at my ice cream, a little bit embarrassed.

"Hmm…" Akane suddenly stood up. "Oh! I knew I forgot something; I left P-chan in the rank." I snorted; Ryoga deserves to be left there.

"Who's P-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"It's her little pet pig." Yuka answered. Akane grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"Come on Ryigi, we have to find him." She said as she dragged me away from the table.

"Eh? Why me? I'm sure he's fine." I said.

"I don't care; if anything happens to him I'll be devastated. And besides, you'll be faster on the ice when you're looking than the others." She said. I sighed and followed her onto the rank.

The first thing I saw when we first stepped foot on the rank, was a girl go pass us with the POOFIEST hair I have ever seen. She was also dress in a lot of pink and looked about 13 or so. I mentally put her on my list of 'People to Avoid'

"P-chan! P-chan!" Akane and I called.

"Where could he have gone?" Akane said to herself more than me.

"P-chan, where are you?" I called. We decided to ask some of the people in the rank and most of them said that they saw someone take him. I almost had a heart attack right then and there… SOMEONE KID-NAPPED RYOGA!

We went back to the others and told them what the locals told us. Ranki suggested that we go talk to Ranma about it. So that is how we heard him say,

"Besides, she is so un-cute!" Akane opened the door that was right behind him.

"RANMA!" She said angrily.

"GAH!" Ranma jumped and turned around. "I'm a… a… what do you want? Y-you gonna hit me again?" He said as he got into a fighting stance. With every step he took back, Akane took one forward with Ranki and I right behind her. Sayuri and Yuka stayed near the door.

We watched as Akane's face turned from angry to sad. "Uh… uh… aw man now cut that out would ya? Don't cry Akane, I always say that you're un-cute." I sweat dropped… I don't think that changes anything.

"P-chan… is gone!" Akane said.

"Just cuz I say it don't mean that I-what the… P-chan?" Ranma was in the middle of apologizing when what Akane said finally sunk in.

"P-chan vanished at the skating rank." I said calmly. I watched as his face went from nervous and scared to bored and annoyed.

"Somebody kid-napped him!" Akane exclaimed.

"We've got witnesses and everything!"Ranki said with the same amount of emotion as Akane. I heard foot-steps behind me and the owner saying, 'Come on in!' Ranma and I both looked over the door and saw the same girl from earlier… holding Ryoga!

"What did this kid-napped pig look like?" Ranma asked with a hand on his chin.

"You know what he looks like." Akane said.

"Well I don't suppose he looked like that." I said while pointing at the girl. Akane followed my finger.

"P-chan!" Akane said as I walked over to the girl and tried to get him from her.

"P-chan." I said, but before I could reach him, the girl took a step back.

"Go away! Who are you? This is Azusa's little Charlotte." This so called Azusa said as Ryoga struggled to reach me.

"No it's not!" I nearly screamed.

"Enough jokes! This is my pet pig, P-chan." Akane said as she also tried to get Ryoga.

"But you're wrong. Don't you think Azusa knows her little Charlotte?" Azusa said right before a hand reached out from behind her and took Ryoga from his bandana. "Ahh! Give it back! Give Azusa back her Charlotte! Charlotte!" She cried as she jumped up and down to reach Ryoga.

The guy who took Ryoga was holding him just out of her reach and was looking at us. He was very tall with icy blue eyes and brown hair.

He crouched down to my eye level and handed me Ryoga.

"Is it yours?" He asked.

"Uh… yea, kinda." I said.

"What a dream." I heard Sayuri say from behind me.

"I'll say." Yuka replied.

"Please except my apologies."

"Thank you, it's alright." Akane said as she reached over to pet Ryoga's ear. The guy walked over to a table and sat down as Azusa glared at us and stuck out her tongue. Akane paid no mind but I returned the favor.

"You see she makes a hobby of collecting these cute little things." He said as Azusa hit him in the head with her fist while screaming, 'Give Azusa back her Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!' "Even if they don't belong to her… ha." He said as he placed his elbow on the table. Azusa grabbed a pan and started hitting him on the head with it while she continued to scream, 'Charlotte!' "She has this appalling habit of giving things a silly name and taking it home with her."

"Isn't that…" Daisuke started.

"…Against the law?" Hiroshi finished.

"And that's why the one she calls Charlotte is actually your own abducted pet." He said as Azusa grabbed one of the restaurant chairs and started hitting him while still screaming, 'Charlotte!'

After about 9 hits on the head from the chair, he finally snapped. He stood up and turned around.

"That's enough already! You have made your point, ok!" He screamed. Azusa started to make crying noises without really crying. Suddenly she turned towards Akane and me and glared… we just stared in return blankly and blinked… talk about bi-polar.

"If you won't give Charlotte back…" She turned and pointed dramatically which caused me to snort. "…then Azusa challenges you!" She said.

"You want to fight us is that it?" Akane asked.

"Don't be so tacky, Azusa's talking about figure skating!" She said as she held up her own pink skates.

"Skating?" I repeated.

"You _do _know how to skate don't you? If Azusa wins, you give her back Charlotte!" She said.

"Ah… now I remember." Sayuri said from our left.

"Huh?" Akane and I both asked as we turned to face her.

"I just knew I've seen those two somewhere before. I'm sure." The guy went to stand next to Azusa and did some… pose thingy. Is that sparkles…? "It _is _them, the legendary Golden Pair of Kolhotz High School."

"I'm Azusa Shiratori." Azusa said… finally she says something in first person.

"Mikado Sanzenin." The guy said.

"Will someone please order something?" The owner called but we ignored him.

"I think I'd cancel the match if I were you." Yuka told us.

"The Golden Pair has an unbroken record of 950 consecutive figure skating victories." Sayuri said.

"It makes no difference."Akane said.

"Why don't you surrender and get it over with? Hm?" Azusa asked.

"Surrender? You'll have to kill us first." I said. Azusa just giggled and turned to Ryoga who was still in my arms.

"Be brave my darling Charlotte, Azusa will take care of everything." She said.

"P-chan don't you worry; there's no way we're gonna let her take you from us." Akane said. I looked over at Ranma and saw that he wasn't even paying attention. I could practically hear him thinking, 'I hope they both lose.'

I rolled my eyes when Mikado came over to us. I'm getting a weird vibe from that guy.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive my partner's rudeness? As a token of my apology…" Mikado trailed off as he cupped Akane's head in his hands and leaned in with his eyes closed. I could see Akane's face change from shock to disgust. Everyone was watching in shock, I was glaring, and Ranma and Ranki were just staring at it like it was normal.

Before anyone could blink, a fish sausage appeared on his cheek and a noodle landed in his hair… and _that's _when I blinked.

Mikado stopped dead in his tracks, opened his eyes, and looked over at Ranma and Ranki, who had their finger lifted up as if they just flicked something. He took off the fish sausage and took out the noodle and turned his whole body toward the twins who were now giving him a side way glare.

It was so quite I swear I could hear some type of back-round music or something.

Mikado walked over to their table and held up one hand that had the fish sausage and noodle while the other was on the table.

"What a refreshing way to issue a challenge. Very well, I will accept. The match will take place a week from today at the Kolhotz High School skating rank." Mikado said right before Azusa came over saying, 'Oh that fish sausage and noodle is so cute!' while trying to jump for it. "You _can_ skate can't you?" Azusa is still jumping up and down for the food while saying, 'Françoise, Danielle!'

Ranma and Ranki stared at the table, then at each other and then stood up at the same time saying,

"Have it your way." They both left the restaurant with us following… they made a Wendy's reference.

"Come on let's…" Daisuke said.

"…Get out of here." Hiroshi finished. They really need to stop doing that… that's Ranma and Ranki's think and when they do it, it gets annoying.

"DO YOU REALIZE YOU COMPLETELY RUINED THE EFFECT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?" Was the last thing I heard from Mikado before we left. I know Mikado… I know how you feel.

**A/N: I hate it when I'm trying to add some dramatic effect to something and then someone just ruins it. It's like, 'WHAT THE HELL! I WAS TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC YOU BASTARD! INTO THE CORNER FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN!'... _Anyways... _thank you for reading this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say that most of this story is in Ryigi's P.O.V, and when i say story, i mean _story _not the chapter. Only when a chapter revolves around Ranma, then it will revolve around Ranki also.**

_Chapter 5_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

We were walking home, with Ranma and Ranki on the fence and Akane and I were on the ground with Akane holding P-chan.

"Now don't you go thinking I'm jealous of you or nothing." Ranma said after some silence. Wait… if he was jealous of her then that would mean he would want to be in her place… eww.

"Why would I think that?" Akane asked as she looked up at him and then continued to look straight. Why _would _anyone thing that?

"Suave guys like him give me the creeps that's all." Ranma said while Ranki nodded in agreement.

"Well it's really none of your business anyway." Akane said as she cuddled P-chan closer to her chest. I gave him a side way glare which he caught. He better enjoy that while it lasts… little pervert.

Ranma jumped down from the fence and stood in front of Akane which caused her to stop. Ranki jumped down also and landed right next to me while I stopped to watch.

"Hey you, Ranki and I stuck our necks out back there. Is this how…oh" Whatever Ranma was going to say, he stopped and just stared at Akane… intently I made add. She just blinked and stared back but not as intently.

"Well what?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't tell me you… I mean… you don't really _like_ this guy, do you Akane?" He asked as he put a hand on the back of his head.

"Ha…" Akane moved to the side and went ahead. "If you guys hadn't thrown that fish sausage and noodle a second later, I'd have… I sure would have made him sorry." She said the last part over her shoulder while holding up her fist.

Ranma, Ranki and I followed a couple of steps behind her.

"You are so un-cute." Ranma said.

"Or maybe… I just need a guy who appreciates me. Have you ever thought of that?" Akane asked sarcastically.

The rest of the way home was just us planning on who will skate. It ended up being Akane and Ranma since Azusa challenged mainly Akane and Mikado mainly challenged Ranma… and the partners have to be boy-girl.

We decided that we would tell the family (mainly Akane's sisters) about the match during dinner.

**During Dessert:**

"You're what? Over that pig?" Nabiki asked as we ate our ice cream for dessert. She was on the ground reading her manga while Kasumi was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Figure skating as a couple did you say?" Kasumi asked.

"You two? I thought skaters had to at least like each other before they paired up as a couple." Nabiki said.

"Akane and Ranma like each other just fine, right?" Kasumi asked.

"We do?" Akane asked.

"They do?" Ranki and I repeated.

"Look, win or lose, I could care less what happens to that little pig of yours." Ranma said just as Ryoga came in holding his bath stuff. I'm guessing he just changed out of his pig form.

"Let me skate with you!" He said to Akane once all of the attention was on him. He said it so loudly and dramatically too… it was kind of funny.

"Oh hello Ryoga, have a seat." Kasumi said it like he didn't scream anything at all. Ryoga came in and sat down right between Akane and Ranma.

"Akane let me be your figure skating partner." He said as he pointed at himself. Ranma and I shared a smirk.

"But Charlotte…" I started.

"How do _you _know about that skating match?" Ranma asked. Ryoga came over and hit our heads with his fists.

"Shut up!" He said to Ranma. "Who you calling Charlotte?" He asked me.

"Aw forget it, pairing up with Akane's my problem not yours, ok?" Ranma said.

"Come on Ranma! I'll skate you for it!" Ryoga challenged.

"Ha well, I bet you didn't know that ever since I was little, they've been calling me the Ice-Man!" Ranma said while he smirked. I snorted to hold in my laughter and Akane and I looked over at Ranki who shook her head, indicating that he was lying.

"Ha yourself Ranma!" Wait… what? "Little do you know that my child-hood nick name was Mister Frosty." Ryoga said. That was when Ranki and I started laughing our asses off. We stopped just in time to hear Ranma and Ryoga… chuckling… in a… disturbing way.

After about 2 minutes of that… disturbing chuckling, I hit them on the head.

"Shut up will you? That's really… disturbing." I said flatly. Disturbing is the only word that describes it. **(A/N: When I first heard their chuckling, i nearly pissed myself... that's how scared i was. It really is disturbing.)**

**The Next Day:**

The next day we went to the sports center again but this time Ryoga went in his human form. Ryoga was standing next to Ranma with his hands in his pockets and Ranma was sitting on a bench putting on his last ice skate.

At some random point, they looked at each other and started chuckling again… I have to say that Ranma's was more disturbing than Ryoga's.

"Shut up before you scare away the kids!" I screamed. They stopped chuckling and stood up.

"Let's go!" They cried in unison when they took their first step on the ice. Before they could take a second step, they slipped and landed on their heads… backwards.

"Looks like Ice-man and Mister Frosty should learn to crawl before they try to stand up." Ranki said as Akane and I nodded.

**Later:**

Eventually, they got on the ice… but they sucked. Ranma was trying his best to keep his balance but he finally fell on his butt when he passed Ryoga… who looked like he was unconscious on the ice.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Akane asked herself when she saw Ranma. I sighed and looked at Ryoga.

"I don't know… I think I'm gonna teach Ryoga how to skate; people are starting to think he's my twin brother and I don't want to be embarrassed." I said. I looked back at Ranma and saw two kids skate pass him.

"Hahahahaha. Oh boy do you look stupid, is this your first time skating? Do you want me to teach ya?" The boy said as the girl giggled.

"Ah, young love; much more fun when you tease others with that special person." I said blissfully. Ranki and Akane looked at me weirdly before laughing.

We watched as Ranma started to untie his ice skates and I saw Ryoga just now trying to get up. Once Ranma got the skates off, he stood up and ran towards the bathrooms while jumping on Ryoga on the way.

"Hang on guys I'll be right back." He said as he passed us. I looked back at Ryoga and saw that he was face first on the ice from Ranma.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS NO FAIR, YOU GET BACK HERE!" Ryoga screamed while waving his fist like an old man would do when there were kids on his lawn.

"Ranma, come back here!" Akane screamed. I sighed and skated towards Ryoga.

"Come on, get up." I said as I picked him up by the arm. He got on his feet and almost fell but grabbed the other arm before he could.

"I don't need help." He said stubbornly.

"Oh… well I bet Ranma is gonna go change into a girl to learn how to skate… I don't think you want to change into a pig to learn how to skate. Azusa may be here you know… Charlotte." I said with a teasing smile. He rolled his eyes and continued to wobble with me.

I taught him some of the basics of skating, then I told him just add martial arts in it. If you can stand on the ice without losing your balance, then you can easily do martial arts on the ice.

We continued to skate until Ryoga decided to go check on Ranma who was still in the bathroom. I skated back towards the others.

"Akane… are you sure you don't want Ryoga as your partner, I already taught him how to skate… sorta." I said.

"Well… Ranma will be mad and he won't stop bugging me until I at least teach how to skate." She said. I shrugged and leaned against the wall that Ranki was leaning against.

"You know Ryigi… you and Ryoga make a good couple." She said almost naturally. I nearly choked on my spit… that's how shocked I was.

"No… we make a good set of siblings." I tried to say the calmest way possible.

"True but you have so much in common." She said.

"Ever heard of the saying, 'Opposites Attract'?" I asked annoyed. She just shrugged and smirked, which showed that she enjoyed my discomfort.

Later, Ranma came out in his girl form, as I predicted, and asked Akane to teach her, as I also predicted. Ranki also asked Akane to teach her so now Akane looks like she is holding hands with twins while I'm just skating next to them and watching.

"There you go you two. Now stand up… up! Honestly Ranma, how do you expect to skate with me in the match when you can't even stand on the ice on your own? And Ranki, how do expect to learn if you won't stand either?" Akane said.

"We're doing the best we can." They said just when their father in his panda form skated by with a chain of children behind him.

"Stand up! Aren't you both half men?" Akane asked.

"We are girls right now ok? Doing this as a guy, we'd look dumb." They said with crocodile tears.

"I've got some news for you two. You look pretty dumb either way." Akane said as she tried to pull them up with her hands. Before they could reply, the kleptomaniac came by, jumped up and banged her knees against Akane's head, which caused her to let go of the twins and drop to her knees on the ice. That has to hurt.

"Azusa Shiratori." I muttered as I watched her stop.

"Oh no did I do that?" She asked. Akane stood up and glared.

"Hey!" I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Azusa… please leave us alone until the match, we mean no harm… until the match that is." I said nicely.

"Sorry, but you still hold Azusa's little Charlotte. Azusa's gonna have to be mean." She said. That's when I snapped.

"You bitch! Stop talking in third person, it's annoying! And you need to go to a therapist to help your kleptomaniac problem! Now go back to your little baby sister who thinks he is worthy enough to be called a human being. Who knows how many diseases he has from kissing so many girls?" I screamed but not loud enough for the whole rank to hear. Just some people who were passing by were staring.

I took in her shocked expression and turned around with my arms crossed and looked at Akane.

"You alright?" I asked calmly. Akane looked just as shocked but nodded none than less.

"Wow, those twins can really skate fast." Azusa said as if she didn't hear me. My eye twitched but I still turned to see Ranma and Ranki in their crouching positions, going backwards at top speed and screaming at us to catch them.

…for a guy… Ranma is really good at being a girl… especially when screaming.

Akane and I tried to catch up to them but they were going too fast. Just when I thought that they were going to crash into a wall, someone behind them caught them with both of his arms.

"Are you alright ladies?" Both Ranma and Ranki turned around to see Mikado holding them. You can actually feel their discomfort from where Akane and I were standing.

"It's you…" Ranki said.

"Hey… you're Mikado Sanzenin." Ranma finished.

"Excuse me but, how do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before maybe?" Does he not remember seeing Ranki at the restaurant? "Well now, this is very unusual isn't it?" He grabbed Ranki's chin and tilted it towards him and I could see Ranma glaring at him. "I'd never forget the face of a…" Before he could finish, Azusa came by and knocked him on the head with her fist.

"Do your girl chasing later Mikado; it's time to practice the Assault of a Hundred Foes." She said as when she landed.

"Assault of a Hundred Foes?" Akane asked amazed.

"In figure skating?" I asked skeptically. Suddenly, about 100 hockey players were surrounding us. "Where the hell did you all come from?" I asked loud and bluntly with a straight face. I don't care if that was rude or not… I'm curious damn it!

Mikado came towards us and let Ranma and Ranki down on the ice, which caused them to latch on to Akane and me.

"Stay here girls; I don't want you to get hurt." Mikado said. He stood up straight and got into a tango-like pose with Azusa. "Attack!" He called.

Without warning, all of the hockey players moved and charged at them while screamed battle calls. Each one was falling like flies, one after another. I started to count how many seconds it took them to defeat all 100 hockey players.

"Now I see." I heard Akane mutter.

"94…95…96…97…" Mikado started counting each hockey that they hit. "98…99…100!" Azusa and Mikado did another pose once they were done. "Finito." Mikado said.

"Nine seconds flat." Hockey player number 1 said as he looked at a stop-watch. Wait… I counted 58… idiots. "A new record."

"That long? We can do better than that." Mikado said as he combed his hair… I want to break that comb.

"That's why they're called the Golden Pair of Martial Arts Figure Skating after all." Hockey player number 2 said.

"Hey, martial arts?" Ranki asked while hanging onto Akane's right arm.

"We can do that." Ranma said.

"If it's got martial arts in it we can do anything!" They cheered.

"We've got 'em Akane, we can beat 'em for sure now." Ranma said as she wobbled on her knees while hanging onto Akane's left arm.

"Mmhmm. Just as soon as you learn how to stand up." Akane said. Ranma sighed and gave a look to Akane that practically said, 'Thanks for ruining my hopes now.'

"Oh, how cute!" Said a local girl. We all looked over to the rest of the rank to see a bunch of girls chasing…P-chan.

"Ryoga." Ranma and I muttered.

"P-chan." Akane and Ranki said.

"My Charlotte!" Azusa called.

"Stay here with the twins Akane; I'll get Ryo-P-chan." I said when I noticed Akane trying to move out of the twins grasp. I skated towards Ryoga while trying to get there before Azusa. He jumped into the air and tried to fly into my arms… I swear I think I saw tears of joy.

Right before I caught him, Azusa zoomed by and grabbed him.

"What… THE HELL?" I started calmly then screamed.

"Here Charlotte, Azusa's got a present for you." Azusa said while she tied something to his neck. She held him up to get a better look and I watched as the bandana he was wearing fell to the ice like it was a leaf.

I snatched Ryoga out of her arms and held him close.

"What did you do to him? You leave him alone, you hear me?" I said as looked at the collar. "What the hell is this?" I asked bluntly.

It was a pink collar with a golden heart that said Charlotte on it… it also had a yellow bow.

"Don't worry Ryoga, not even you deserve this punishment." I tried to take off the collar but it wouldn't come off and all I was doing was choking him, so I decided to just tie my own bandana around his neck to hide it.

"Oh no… Azusa locked it with her little key." Azusa said as she held out a golden key with a heart. "If you want it off, first you'll have to defeat Azusa in the match."

"Ha, Golden Pair Shmolden Pair; I don't care _who _you are. Ranma and Akane don't intend to lose." Just as I said that, Ranma was screaming at Akane to catch her while Akane was talking to Ranki. My eye twitched again.

"AKANE, HELP ME! MAKE ME STOP, I'M GONNA FALL. COME ON YOU GOTTA HELP ME! OH I FEEL DIZZY AKANE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND TALK TO RANKI. HURRY UP AND HELP ME HELP! COME ON…" She was cut off by someone picking her up… again.

"Don't worry my pig-tailed pretty, I'll show you how to skate." Mikado said. Ranma turned her head to him.

"Oh… you again." She said, not bothering to hide her disinterest. "Stay out of my business and put me down, I don't need your help."

"Oh I can't do that; you still owe me. A reward for saving you earlier, remember?" Mikado said as he took hold of her wrist. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was going to rape her.

"Ha… get lost." She scoffed. "I'll give you a fat lip if you want MFPH…" She got cut off by…by… DEAR GOD HE'S KISSING HER… HIM I MEAN!

All of us were staring in shock… even Ryoga in his pig form. I think I can hear radio signals in the back-round.

When Mikado finally pulled away and set her down, she just stood there.

"…Ranma?" Akane, Ranki and I asked cautiously. She started to take robotic steps and then finally came to her senses… meaning that she ran away crying. Ranma really does make a good girl.

"Oh… to be moved so by my kiss. She's such a pure and sweet and innocent naïve young child." Mikado said with a fist to his heart.

I think the four of us were thinking the same thing:

'You'd cry too if you realize you just kissed.' Ryoga actually said it out loud but I was the only one who understood him. Pfft… Ryoga don't pretend you didn't want any. (From Ranma I mean… not Mikado.) Heh… yaoi for the win.

**A/N: I'm a big RanmaxRyoga fan, but i don't think I'll write any stories about them. Anyways, the next chapter is the big fight, and I'm going to write an alternate ending for that chapter as a one-shot. I couldn't decide which ending to use so i decided to use the original one in the show and use my own as a one-shot. It's gonna be really awesome, it will show what Ryoga and Ryigi are _really _made of. So if you want to read it (beware, it contains EPIC AWESOMENESS) then i suggest you read the next chapter first _then _read the one-shot, and then you can go back to this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter (so far). Remember, if you want the alternate ending to this, then go to my account and look for the one-shot. It's called, 'Ryoga and Ryigi's Ice Competition Ending.' ... i know...it's not a good title... BUT IT WAS THE BEST I COULD THINK OF! :'( **

_Chapter 6_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

"Oh toying with that sweet child's emotion like that, I really _should_ be ashamed of myself." Mikado chuckled and flipped his hair… I want to cut that hair.

"MIKADO!" Ranma screamed as he came back in his male form. "Come on, fight me right now! You've gone too far this time buddy!"

"Ranma!" Akane called… she says his name way too much.

"Where'd you come from? And why are you so angry?" Mikado asked. You could hear the amusement in his voice… and I'll admit it, I'm amused also.

"Now you've done it. For the first time in my life, I'm really mad!" Ranma screamed as he brought down his fist to the ice. A giant crack was soon created and it spread all the way to Mikado, who was standing about 5 feet away.

For a while, they just stared at each other. This reminds me of a Western movie.

"How about it? Let's fight or are you just gonna stand there?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know what your grievance is with me, but damaging the rank is a serious crime. I accept your challenge, come on!" Was the rank all he cared about? And who uses the word grievance?

"I'm gonna make you sorry you were ever born." Ranma said as he cracked the knuckles on his left hand. I looked over and saw Azusa standing there like she knew what was going to happen… I wouldn't be too confident.

"Hey Mikado… for humiliating me like that, I'm gonna pay you back a thousand times over!" Ranma called as he remembered the kiss. Pfft… I would be pissed too if someone kissed me like that… especially if it's Mikado.

Without warning, Ranma jumped into the air and attempted to punch him as his first attack. Mikado dodged it by a simple side-step, which caused Ranma to go head-first into the ice.

"Ranma!" Akane called as Ranma's head went into the ice. I heard Azusa giggle from not far away.

"Wow that was one major league head-butt." A guy from the audience said.

"Hm… idiot." Mikado said as he flipped his hair again. "Only a fool would attempt to launch a suicide strike against his opponent so early in a battle." Right when he said that, Ranma appeared right behind him, he probably scared the shit out of Mikado since he jumped about 2 or 3 feet away. "H-how did you get up?" He asked.

Ranma didn't bother to answer and instead decided to attack again. He charged towards Mikado, but he simply side-stepped the attack again, which caused Ranma to go past him and fall on his face skidding along the ice.

Everyone moved out of the way just in time when Ranma crashed into the wall, breaking it. Ranma stood up and got into another fighting pose while Ranki, Akane and I were watching intently.

"Hm… you _do_ have some fight in you. I regret using it on an amateur but I see you left me no choice." Mikado spread out his arms and lifted his left leg up, making him look like a crane. I would have said that out loud but that would ruin the whole effect. "Now… behold the Dance of Death!" Mikado announced.

"Whoa the Dance of Death, you hardly ever get to see him do that." Hockey player number 3 said. Azusa was still watching like a kid would watch a repeat on T.V; you know what is gonna happen but you still want to see.

Mikado slowly started to spin around on one leg while Ranma charged at him

"You don't impress me, you big jerk!" He called as he jumped at him.

Ranki, Akane and I gasped but continued to watch intently… more so than before. Mikado and Ranma slowly turned into a tornado of blue and orange. (Ranma was wearing an orange shirt while Mikado was wearing a blue one.)

"118,119,120,121,122,123…" Ranki and I started counting the hits while I bet Akane was counting in her head.

"No one's ever broken free of that spin before." Hockey number 3 from earlier said.

"441,442,443,444,445,446…" At some point, Ranma flew out of the tornado and landed on the ice with his feet in the air.

"501." The three of us said in unison. We skated towards Ranma and watched as his right leg twitched. I looked at Mikado and saw that he was still in the same position from before.

"What an athlete." Hockey player number 3 said.

"Ranma, can you stand up?" Ranki asked. Slowly, he lifted himself up into a hand-stand position and pushed up into the air. It would have been cool… if he landed on his feet instead of falling on his back.

Azusa skated over and looked at Mikado for a bit who was _still _in the same position. She turned to us as we passed her, with Ranki dragging Ranma by the back of his shirt, and smirked.

"I guess Mikado won the match." She said smugly. I stopped and turned while the others went ahead.

"Nope… 'Fraid Ranma won that one." I said and turned back around. She turned to Mikado and started waving her hand in his face and banged his head lightly.

"Oh you're right… he's fainted." She said the last part almost bluntly.

**When We Got Home:**

"Ow…Ah!" Ranma cried in pain as he tried to fix his own injury on his left elbow.

"Oh honestly Ranma, did you really have to hit him _501 _times to win that fight?" Akane asked as she just watched him. What… you didn't think that is was _Mikado _who hit Ranma 501 times did you? Pfft… yea right.

"Quite! After what the jerk did to me, why… why he got off lucky!" Ranma said. Akane seemed taken aback by what he said and Kasumi looked over.

"Oh my, what _did _he do to you?" She asked. Akane seemed to be thinking how to answer it when Ranma was the one who looked taken aback now.

"Ah…uh… nothing." He said as he looked down.

"Look at you Ranma, you're a mess." Ryoga said as he just came into the room. He's popping up a lot of places lately.

Ranma looked to his left where he was standing and glared.

"Ryoga!" Akane said. Yes Akane, I know… I was scared when he first came in too.

"You know, I would have never let such a thing happen to me." Ryoga said with a smug look.

"Shut up man! If it weren't for those dumb skates, I never would have been…" He trailed off and I took this as my chance. I stood up and stood next to Ryoga with my elbow on his shoulder.

"Oh never what? Been kissed? Hm?" I teased. Ranma blinked and stood up straight. Kasumi and Nabiki suddenly appeared behind him

"Ranma, were you kissed?" Kasumi asked.

"So, who did the dirty deed?" Nabiki asked smugly.

"Haha well, at least he was a good looking rascal, wasn't he Ranma?" Ryoga and I asked in unison.

"Why you…!" Ranma started.

"It was a guy?" Kasumi and Nabiki asked. They looked at each other, blinked twice, and then back at Ranma.

"Oh, you're worrying over nothing." Kasumi said.

"Yea it doesn't even count if you get kissed by another guy." Nabiki said.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going in the dojo." Ranma said as he left. Silence filled the room until Akane stood up.

"I'm going to go fix his injuries." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Again more silence.

"So… who wants to bet and see if they're going to end up kissing or almost kissing?" I asked the rest of the people in the room, which were just Ryoga, Ranki, Nabiki and Kasumi. They all nodded and I went to go tell Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome to bring the camera.

**At The Dojo:**

We arrived just in time to hear them talking about how Ranma was too much of a chicken to kiss Akane. We set up the camera right when Ranma told her to close her eyes.

At some point they noticed us and stopped.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Are you going to do it or aren't you, we don't have all day! I put money on this you know." Nabiki said impatiently.

"Oh Ranma, Ranma, Ranma." Kasumi said with disappointment. Ranki and I were giggling like crazy at their discomfort and Ryoga was glaring at Ranma.

**The Next Day: **

Ryoga and I decided to leave earlier so we wouldn't get lost on the way to the competition.

"We made it… good thing we gave ourselves 5 days to get here." Ryoga said as he gripped tighter on his ice skates.

"Hm… who knows where we would be by now if we left today." I said. I learned that Ranki, Ryoga and I have V.I.P seats and also have permission to go in the rank if something wrong happens. Ryoga said he was planning on entering the game if Ranma gets hurt.

"No matter what it takes, _I'm _gonna be the one to pair of with Akane… me." He said as his Charlotte necklace shone in the sunlight. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop talking to yourself Charlotte. We have to go." I said as I walked towards the door. Not even _we _could get lost on the way there because it was right in front of us.

Before I could actually go in though, a splash of water landed on Ryoga, turning him into a pig. I looked up to find the water source and saw Ranma grinning with a water gun.

"Ranma!" I scolded.

"Hey Ryigi, Charlotte!" I couldn't help but laugh a little, but when I saw Ryoga glare at me in his pig form I stopped. "What are you doing around this part of town?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again and picked up Ryoga and his clothes.

"Ranma, shouldn't you be dancing on the ice right now?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and was about to leave. "Wait Ranma!" I called. He froze and turned around. "Next time when you see Mikado, greet him like this, 'Hey its Mikado the molester!' And say it cheerfully too!" I said with a grin. He smiled, nodded and left.

I continued on my way into the building and tried to find the V.I.P section. I'm happy it's Ryoga that's with me or else _someone _would be making fun of me right now about my since of direction.

"I'm gonna find a bathroom for you to change in and put your stuff in. Just… let me find it." I said while looking around. Ryoga tried looking around also but couldn't find it either.

At some point, I ran into the announcer dude who would be announcing when the match began and stuff. He saw Ryoga and took him saying something about, 'Azusa told me to find Charlotte and tie him to the trophy.'

I sighed and _finally _found the bathroom. I put his stuff in and I hoped he could find them later. Now… time to find the V.I.P secti- … oh wait there it is.

I saw Ranki standing there by herself with her skates on and her little tag thingy-ma-jigger that said we had permission to go on the ice. I walked over there, the best way I could when wearing skates, and sat stood next to her. Yea, the V.I.P section doesn't have chairs… it's actually just the entrance to the skating rank so we can see and hear everything that happens.

"So… how's it going?" I asked.

"Eh…" She just shrugged. "I can't believe this whole match is just for P-chan."

"Well… not only P-chan; I think Ranma is still angry about that whole kiss thing." I said.

"Yea, if I was a guy I would be pretty pissed too." She said.

"You're half guy." I pointed out.

"Yea, but I wasn't born a guy."

"Touché." I looked around at the audience and saw all of the girls cheering for Mikado and all of the guys cheering for Azusa. Well what about Ranma and Akane huh! Geez…

"Ahem… Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Charlotte Cup the Anything Goes Martial Arts Figure Skating fight to the finish, to determine once and for all, who owns the pig known as Charlotte. And now let me introduce our competitors; representing Kolhotz High in the Charlotte Cup is the Golden Pair, the undefeated emperor, Sanzenin and his lovely partner, the delightful Azusa Shiratori!" The announcer… well announced.

All of the lights turned on and faced the two said people. They were dressed in what they usually wore and were skating across the rank, hand in hand, while waving to the audience.

Some of the girls were screaming, 'I LOVE YOU MIKADO!' or 'GO MIKADO!' while Mikado himself blew some kisses. The boys were starting to chant, 'AZUSA, AZUSA, AZUSA!' and that just made me sick to the stomach.

Ranma and Akane appeared right next to us (remember, I said we were at the entrance of the rank.) wearing Chinese styled clothing. Just some red, green and black with dragons and roses. I hope they let Akane keep her outfit… it looks so pretty.

"Hm… look at those lousy show-offs out there." Ranma said. The light flashed on us, which was a bit blinding, and Ranma picked up Akane and sat her on his right shoulder. "Well, come on Akane, they won't forget about us." He said and skated off into the rank.

"Good luck!" Ranki and I called. Before they could make it about 2 feet into the rank, Ranma slipped and landed on his head and feet while his hands and stomach were in the air. He used his hands to catch Akane, who was still in her sitting position from being on his shoulder, and they glided across the rank. In a way, Ranma looked like a table while Akane sat in his hands. "They're gonna need it." We muttered the last part.

"And here for Furankin High is Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo!" The announcer said.

They skidded to a stop and Azusa came up to them and started laughing. Akane looked embarrassed (maybe because Ranma's hands were on her butt) and angry at the same time while Ranma seemed to be in pain.

"Ok, that's enough!" Akane screeched when Azusa kept laughing. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and gave another smug look.

"You know, we haven't even started and Charlotte is practically Azusa's already." She said. The way she talks is similar to Shampoo… that's another reason why I hate her.

I looked over at the trophy and sure enough, like the announcer told me, Ryoga was tied around the waist in a chain and was struggling to break free.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm letting P-chan go!" Akane said. The bell rang, indicating it's time for the match to start.

"And there's the bell! The battle for the pet black pig begins! Remember, this is a no holds bar single match competition people!" The announcer said.

Mikado and Azusa wasted no time in getting ready to attack. Azusa jumped onto Mikado's back and they started to charge towards Akane and Ranma.

"Come on Ranma, winners strike first and we're gonna win!" Akane called as she dragged Ranma with both of her hands behind her. Ranma was, yet again, in a crouching position.

"Ahh!" He cried as he was dragged along. Akane came to an abrupt stop and swung Ranma around. He attempted to kick Azusa and Mikado, but they both dodged it by having Azusa jump and Mikado ducked.

When Ranma went into the air, with his hands still connected to Akane's, Mikado ducked under him and caught Akane by her waist. Ranma, of course, landed on Mikado's back. Far away… they look like a sand-which.

"May I say you're looking very lovely today?" Mikado said as he leaned in ever so slowly to Akane. Girls from the audience started to scream and say, 'NO DON'T DO IT!'

"Whoa, emperor Sanzenin wastes no time on launching his famous kiss attack!" The announcer said. I saw Ryoga struggle even more and he actually started to cry.

Before Mikado got close enough to Akane, Ranma put the blades of his ice skates on either side of Mikado's head and pulled him back with his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" He cried. Before he succeeded though, Azusa launched another attack.

"Ranma, look!" Akane called. Ranma looked up just in time to see Azusa's knee about to hit his face. He flew off of Mikado and landed on the ice about 5 or 6 feet away from Mikado and Akane.

Akane gasped and watched Ranma fall… until Mikado hugged her tighter. I could see her hair actually stand on its own.

"He's such a nuisance." Mikado said as he dipped Akane in a tango-like manner.

"So are you!" Akane declared as she gripped his shirt with both hands and flew him over her with a kick of her right foot. Mikado, being the show off he is, did some flips in the air and landed on his feet. He started to charge forward again while combing his hair (I still want to break it and I still want to cut his hair.) with Azusa right behind him.

"Imagine refusing my kiss like that…" Dream come true if you ask me. "She must be very shy." Ha! Akane, shy? Yea, when hell freezes over.

"Maybe you just make her sick!" Azusa said as Mikado grabbed her and put her under his arm. Akane skated towards Ranma, who was still on the ground, and grabbed his hand without stopping.

"Come on Ranma, hang in there. The match is just started." Akane said as she carried Ranma like one would carry someone with a twisted ankle.

"Now Akane, brace yourself; I _will _have my kiss!" Mikado called as he swung Azusa in the air with his hands. He kept going faster and faster until they were almost a blur.

Ranma, who finally regained his senses, picked up Akane and put her on his back.

"Akane, get ready to fly!" Ranma said right before he threw her over Mikado and Azusa. Ranma ducked right when he was about to get hit with Azusa's feet and stayed into a crouching position when he got close to Mikado. He punched him in the rib and skated forward all without stopping.

Mikado accidently let go of Azusa and fell to his knees while Ranma continued to go forward and caught Akane. They were too busy checking to see if Mikado was down or not to notice the fence in front of them.

"LOOK OUT, THE FENCE, THE FENCE, THE FENCE!" Akane screamed.

"I CAN'T STOP!" Ranma screamed. Right when they hit it, Ranma climbed up in a spider-like way and bounced off the fence with a black flip. He flipped a couple of times with Akane still on his back before landing on his feet… _still _in his crouched position. Judging by their scared expressions, I think they did that on accident.

Azusa skated up to Mikado and crouched down next to him.

"Nikki?" Who the hell is that? "Does him hurt here?" She poked him a couple of times. "Huh… here?" She asked again and punched him in the same spot. "Here?" Punch. "Uh…" Punch. "Here?" Punch.

"Yes it hurts, it hurts I said." He said quietly. She punched one more time before he snapped. "I TOLD YOU IT HURTS! STOP HITTING ME THERE YOU SILLY WENCH!" He screamed.

"Aw, but Azusa was only worried!" She said with tears. Ranma and Akane appeared about 7 feet away from them.

"It is rare that I'm ever brought to my knees. You will regret it." Mikado said coolly.

"You pull that junk with Akane again and I'm gonna do more than bring you to your knees." Ranma threatened.

"Oh really? Such as?" Mikado asked.

"SUCH AS PUTTING YOUR LADY-KILLING BUTT STRAIGHT INTO A COFFIN, GOT IT? AKANE IS MY FIANCE, YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma screamed as he put a protective arm in front of Akane. Whoa… the whole audience went silent as Ranki and I continued to watch. Akane looked just as shocked as us.

"Mh… fiancé's aren't forever." Well duh, they change into marriage idiot. He chuckled a bit before replying. "I, Mikado Sanzenin, will take it as a personal challenge to break those ties." He said as Azusa kept popping up behind him and making different faces.

"You can try." Ranma said.

"I'll do better than that; she won't be yours for much longer." Mikado said. I bet she won't be his either. "We, the world famous Golden Pair, have another name…" He said as Azusa jumped onto his back again.

"The Anti-Matchmakers!" They cried in unison.

"Sounds cheesy." I muttered to Ranki who nodded.

"The Anti-Matchmakers?" Ranma repeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's moment we've all been waiting for, the Golden Pair ultimate technique; the Couple Cleaver!" The announcer said. Mikado charged toward Akane and Ranma with Azusa still on his back.

"There's not a single couple we've ever faced on the ice…" Mikado started.

"…_that _has stayed together after we've split them up!" Azusa finished. Well… they're still gonna stay together after this since their relationship is forced…

"Ready Akane?" Ranma asked as he looked at her. She nodded and Ranma grabbed her wrist while skating forward also. "Come on."

Ranma and Akane both jumped into the air and tried to kick again, but they dodged the attack the same way they dodged the first one; Mikado ducked and Azusa jumped, but this time Mikado went to the left and Azusa landed on Ranma in a glomp… type of way.

"HEY RANMA! _WHAT _ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Akane screamed as she turned around and started heading towards Ranma and Azusa.

Ranma has his hands on Azusa's waist while Azusa had her hands around his neck. When he looked up to see Akane coming towards him, Azusa took advantage.

"You're wide open!" She said cheerfully as she slid under his legs and tripped his feet along the way. "See?" Akane got there in time to catch his hands as he fell to the ground, which made her fall with him.

Mikado grabbed Azusa's feet and, with a lot of grunting, picked her up along with Ranma and Akane. Once he was standing straight, he started to spin like he did in the Dance of Death.

"The Good-Bye Whirl!" Mikado said as the spinning got faster. Why do most of his tricks involve spinning? If they keep using the same tricks, sooner or later _someone _is going to figure out ways to counter it.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed. Seriously… why does she keep screaming his name?

"Ha-uh, take a good look Ladies and gentlemen, at last, the Golden Pair's dreaded final technique, the infamous Good-Bye Whirl!" The announcer called.

"Listen to me Ranma Saotome, release the girl's hand and I'll stop spinning." Mikado yelled. I looked at Azusa and she… looked like a robot just spinning there… she had a blank face. It was actually quite scary.

"Ha, no way!" Ranma said.

"Go on, let her go! You can't hang on much longer anyway!" Mikado said.

"Ranma, let go!" Akane yelled.

"No way, you'll go flying head first into the ice!"

"Here's where the Good-Bye Whirl gets its name! If a partner betrays the other, then he or she will be spared, but what then? Oh what a terrible way to end a relationship!" The announcer declared.

"Akane?" Yuka called from somewhere in the audience. I looked over and saw Yuka sitting next to Sayuri and they both looked worried… when did they get here?

"Ranma, come on! Do it!" Akane yelled again.

"No! How can you even ask something like that?"

"The more you trust each other the greater the shot when you're betrayed. A couple caught in the Good-Bye Whirl is doomed to disaster." Mikado said.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Ranki said as she turned around and covered her eyes. I continued to stare at the match blankly.

"Something tells me this will end differently." I said. Ranki looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged. I looked at Azusa and saw that she still had that blank look… what the hell is she even thinking about?

"Ignore him I'll be fine! Let me… go!" Akane screamed as she forcefully took her left hand out of Ranma's. She grabbed Ranma's other hand with her free one and tried to pry it off of her other one.

"No way! How can I? You're too stupid to know what's good for ya!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed her other hand again.

"What'd you… what'd you say?" Akane screamed angrily. Finally… _finally_, Azusa did _something!_

"Ohh! Little Azusa's all worn out!" She cried as she let go of Ranma's legs sent them flying. They went heading towards a wall and Akane would have hit it first, but Ranma flipped himself and put Akane in front of him as he took the hit with his back, creating a giant crater in the wall. Akane fell to the ground and Ranma slid down seconds later.

Akane sat up and lifted her wrist to see Ranma still hanging on to it.

"Look at that! Challenger Saotome never let go of his partner! The Good-Bye Whirl was a failure!" The announcer said. Ranki and I looked at each other then nodded. We skated onto the rank and knelt down next to Akane. Seconds later, I heard the sound of metal breaking. I glanced around and saw Ryoga break the chain that was tied to his waist… wow, he's even strong in his pig form. I hope he finds the bathroom and changes… Ranma might need a replacement.

"But faithful has its price! Ranma Saotome seems to have sustained serious injury!" The announcer said.

"Oh no! Ranma… Ranma!" Akane said as she looked closer at him.

"Ah… little Azusa is sooo dizzy." I heard Azusa say.

"I'm sure that every bone in his body must be crushed. Nothing _human_ could have withstood that." Mikado said. I narrowed my eyes… If it were Ryoga or me, we would still be standing.

"You dummy Ranma; I didn't ask you to do that." Akane said as she placed her hands on his chest. Ranki and I started to rub her back soothingly. "Dummy… you dummy. Dummy, dummy, dummy, you dummy!" She laid her head down and started crying.

"Quite…" Akane quickly sat up and looked at Ranma.

"Ranma?" She said quickly. Ranma sat up… a little shakily.

"Is that how you thank me? Calling me names?" He asked. Akane seemed to glare a bit.

"You were faking?" She asked.

"Is that all you really think of the Akane?" He asked with a smirk and stood up… you could see waves of pain go through his whole body and tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Are you sure you're o-okay?" Ranki asked cautiously.

"I-I couldn't be better." He said as he held up a shaky fist. Mikado stopped in front of us.

"Why, you've made it to your feet." He said.

"Come on, I'm ready any time man!" Ranma said.

"Ha… you're very stubborn." Mikado said. "Let's see how long you can last."

"And we're back where we started! Who will be the winner of the Charlotte's cup? Who will be the one to take home the bacon!" … I find that insulting.

Azusa looked towards the trophy and I don't think I've ever seen someone's mood change that fast. She went from smug to shock. I'm guessing she noticed Ryoga missing because she gave out a strangled cry.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't fight like this." Akane said.

"Don't tell what I can't do, this fight's not over yet!" Ranma said while still glaring at Mikado.

"That's right, those are my thoughts precisely. I have no intention of letting you withdraw." Mikado said as he flipped his hair… I _still _want to cut it. "Not until I, as promised, exact a kiss from Akane Tendo's lips." He said while pointing dramatically at Akane.

"No way! Are you crazy?" Ranma yelled. Mikado started chuckling while he cracked his knuckles.

"Here I… oh!" He didn't get to finish because he fell face first on the ice due to Azusa grabbing his legs.

"My Charlotte has disappeared!" She cried. Mikado got up and got in her face.

"What are you doing you fool?" He screamed.

"You help find Charlotte!" She screamed back.

"Come on Akane!" Ranma said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a sec." I said as I pulled back Ranma and poked his chest. He twitched and fell to the ground.

"What'd you do that for Ryigi?" He asked me. I ignored the question and watched as Akane knelt down beside Ranma.

"Don't do this!" She said with an angry look. Her eyes soften and she grabbed his hand. "Not for me."

"Huh?"

"Really… it's not necessary." Akane said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Akane…" Before he could finish his sentence… water fell on his head. Where did that water come from? What the… why is Ryoga jumping from the ceiling with a blanket?

"Ranma, turn quietly into a girl and let me handle this." Ryoga said once all of us were under the blanket.

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"Pair up with me Akane and we'll take them on together!" Ryoga said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be convenient!" Ranma said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Quite you, be a good girl and… there." Ryoga said as he threw the blanket away with the rest of the people inside. The thing is… he got the wrong person. Instead of grabbing Akane… he grabbed me.

He took my hand and stood me up (I fell at some point.).

"Now Akane, you and I can…" He stopped when he realized it was me he grabbed. "AH!" I turned to glare at him.

"Moron." I said flatly.

"All right, where's Akane?" He asked me.

"Hey stupid, that's your fault. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be tied to the trophy?" I asked.

"Oh, wait a minute, what's going on here? Furankin High is slipped in a substitute pair in the middle of the match." The announcer said.

"I'm here to pair up with Akane, that's what I'm doing." Ryoga said as he hit my head. I rubbed my head and jumped up to hit his head… since he's taller than me.

"Go home; Ranma and Akane were fine without you!" I said. Mikado came over and smiled at me.

"Why hello there, I think I remember you!" He said. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Suddenly, Azusa came behind Mikado and started hitting him with a mallet.

"FIND CHARLOTTE! FIND CHARLOTTE! FIND CHARLOTTE!" She screamed.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Mikado yelled. "Come to me my Bandana Pretty." I turned to him and blinked.

"Huh?" I said.

**Mikado's Flashback:**

"Oh Mr. Sanzenin, please put me down." I begged.

"I can't do that, you owe me. Now aren't you gonna thank me for saving you?" He asked me.

"Of course, what do you want?" I asked. He leaned in closer and I knew what he meant. "Ok." I said as I leaned in also.

**End of Flashback:**

I skated up to Mikado, jumped in the air and whacked him on the head while landing.

"You cut that out right now! That wasn't even me!" I yelled. I landed behind him and turned around so I could face him. "You sure got a lot of nerve you know that buddy?" I said.

"I see you're being shy. Come on, give me your hand." He said as he held out his hand.

"You want it? Here take it." I said quickly as I slapped it and skated around him back to Ryoga. "Ok even stalling let's fight!" I said.

"Wait Ryigi!" Ryoga said as he hit my head again.

"Ow! Quit it!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ice. We started wrestling until we heard someone in the audience complain.

"HEY WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THESE TWO?" Ryoga and I both froze as he held my legs with his own and was trying to bend my back. It was kind of awkward since my breasts were being pushed together and were against his chest.

"Huh?" We said in unison.

"The crowd is getting really restless, there seems to be some objection about Furankin's last minute pair substitution into the competition." The announcer said.

"No that's not what we're mad about!" Said a random boy.

"Where's her sexy costume, we can't see her body!" Said another random boy.

"That boy's costume is really pathetic!" Said some girl. Ryoga and I both separated and just blinked.

"Leave everything to us!" We looked at the V.I.P section where the others were and where the voice came from. I saw Ranma still in his female form pouting and Akane and Ranki were staring the person who spoke.

There was a guy in blue suit with girls around him wearing blue dresses.

"We can solve all your fashion needs!" The dude said.

"WHAT? It seems the Kolhotz fashion club is entering the arena!" The announcer said. They have a fashion club?

"Go girls!" The guy said. All of the girls came into the rank while wheeling changing stalls with them. They grabbed Ryoga and me and put us in separate ones.

"Hey!" I screamed as they pushed me in. They pulled off my shirt and I quickly covered my breasts while the girls held up shirts for me to put on. They got me dressed, pushed me out of the stall and wheeled it away along with Ryoga's.

"Our job here is done! Farewell!" The guy called out as he waved and walked away. Our outfits didn't match each others like Ranma's and Akane's did.

Mine was just a poofy orange top with a red bottom (that just looks like underwear to me) and I had a pink flower in my hair along with an orange bandana.

Ryoga was wearing all green, a green short sleeve shirt, green pants and instead of his black and yellowed checkered bandana he had a green one. Both of us had these grey cuffs on our arms.

"A brand new look for a brand new pair! Let the match resume!" The announcer called. Ryoga scoffed and looked away while I just took a fighting stance.

"Hey there Ryoga…you have been practicing how to skate by now haven't you?" I asked.

"Yea right Ryigi, it took me more than 5 days just to find this is stupid school… and you were with me! You think I had time to practice my skating?" He said.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Hey so long as I can stand up it's ok right?" He asked with a smile.

"No! That's not okay! I only said that because I didn't think you would make it this fa…" I couldn't finish because Ryoga got distracted by something and I turned to see what it was.

"Akane, please except my apologies." Mikado said as he bowed down on one knee and took Akane's hand.

"Huh?" She said.

"I'm sorry I was unable to kiss you during the competition. I know you must be terribly disappointed." He said.

"Do you have a fever? Are you feeling ok?" Akane asked.

"How about after the match I'll take you on a date." He said right before he kissed her hand. Akane was so disgusted she started screaming.

Before we could do anything, Ryoga picked me up and threw me at Mikado's head… which hurt… a lot.

"Right!" Ryoga said as he lowered his arm. "Here I come!" Ryoga started to skate over…well he tried but he did it.

Mikado picked me up and looked at me.

"Hello miss are you alright?" He asked me.

"Ryigi let me handle this. No offense but I am I better skater than you." Akane said. I couldn't argue with that. Ryoga stood up from his crouching position and held out a fist.

"I agree Akane; I'll skate with you, ok?" He said.

"Okay." She said. She was about to step onto the rank but I jumped off of Mikado and stood between them.

"No way, sorry Akane, It is true that you're a better skater than me, but I'm stronger. And I can handle anything that happens out there just like Ryoga can; I don't want you to take the risk of getting hurt." I said. "So Ryoga's with me!" I grabbed his arm and skated away.

"Wait… what?" I hear Akane say. I continued to skate with Ryoga until he fell and pulled me along with him.

"You thought you said you can stand up you jerk!" I said to Ryoga.

"I can… just not for very long okay?"He said. Suddenly Azusa grabbed his legs and lifted them up while also lying down on her back.

"Here we go again!" She sang as Mikado grabbed onto her legs… uh-oh. Mikado lifted us up, again with a lot of grunting, and finally started spinning.

"Here we go again ladies and gentlemen! How will this couple bare against the dreaded Good-Bye Whirl?" The announcer said.

"Let go of her hand and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado called from underneath us.

"Come on let me go already!" Ryoga said as he tried to pry my hands off of his.

"Let you go? Think again!" I cried as I put a death grip on his arm with both of mine.

"I'll make you!" He screamed. He brought back his fist and punched me in the head, which caused me to let go of his arm and fly in the sky. I saw Mikado let go of Azusa and she and Ryoga went flying… somewhere.

"Now the grand finale." Mikado said as he combed his hair and skated towards me. I… want…to… BREAK…that…comb!

Before I knew it, I was in Mikado's arms when he caught me.

"You might have been hurt… are you alright?" He asked me.

"There it is, the devastating Good-Bye Whirl. Yet another couple are cruelly separated before it's time." The announcer said as he was crying. We were never a couple so I don't really care.

"How awful to be betrayed by a man you trusted. Your heart must be breaking. Don't you fret princess; I'll take good care of you." Mikado said. I punched in the face and jumped out of his arms.

"Only in your dreams pal." I said as I landed. I skated over to Ryoga and Azusa and over heard there conversation.

"Does it hurt?" Azusa asked. All Ryoga did was grunt a few times from his place on the ice. "Does it… hurt?" She asked again. Ryoga pushed himself up with his arms but kept his head low. Azusa lowered her head to see him better.

"My Charlotte." She said in an almost whisper. I stiffened as Ryoga looked up with wide eyes.

"… Huh?" He asked.

"You're Azusa's little Charlotte!" She said with a big smile. It doesn't bother her that he's… oh I don't know, _human_!

"W-wha… what?" Ryoga managed to say. He continued to stare for about 5 seconds before standing up. "Don't be ridiculous, and don't distract me in the middle of the match." He said.

"Oh no, Azusa knows her little Charlotte. Look, that's her little collar." She said happily as she pointed at the collar Ryoga was wearing. He twitched and quickly put his left hand up to cover it. He turned his head to look at Akane, who was watching but I doubt she could here, and turned back to Azusa.

"Ha, there must be some sorta… horrible misunderstanding. Haha…" He started to laugh nervously, but when Azusa started to laugh, his laugh got really loud and… weird. It almost made me laugh myself.

"No, no, no, there's no mistake. Look at this…" She took out the key for the collar. "Azusa knows because she locked it with her key. That makes you my little Charlotte for sur-…" Before she could finish, Ryoga interrupted her. (The whole time Azusa was talking, Ryoga paused in his laughing but kept his mouth wide open and his eyes closed, I almost pissed myself from laughing so hard.)

"I AM NOT CHARLOTTE! YOU'RE CONFUSED THAT'S ALL!" He yelled which made me laugh even more. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I'll tell you my real name…"

"It's P-chan!" I said a bit louder than necessary while popping up behind Ryoga with one hand on his left shoulder and the other cupping my mouth so I'll sound louder.

"That's right..." He made a sound that kind of sounded like a whimper. "WHO YOU CALLING P-CHAN?" He screamed.

"You like Charlotte better then?" I asked with a smirk. He growled and turned to face Akane again who was still watching but this time with Ranki.

"Ryigi…" He raised his fist and hit me on the head. "How dare you embarrass me like this? I won't allow it!" He said. Mikado skated over and picked me up.

"You there, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" He asked Ryoga. His… what?

I jumped out of his arms again. "I ain't your girlfriend you JERK!" I said. I kicked him with my left leg when I said; 'jerk' which only caused him to skate backwards some feet or so.

"My dear, you're as innocent and naïve as ever." He said as he skidded to a halt. Ryoga and I weren't paying attention because we currently had both of our hands locked and were trying to push the other away.

"You have made a fool of me in public… just like Ranma does!" Ryoga said as he grunted to push me.

"Hey, I just help you do it to yourself!" I said as I continued to push.

"Ok then, let's have a skate to the death to settle this!" He said. Before we could do anything, Mikado came skating towards us.

"You there, stop bullying her and fight me!" He said as he jumped into the air and hit Ryoga in his cheek with his knee.

"Oh my Charlotte!" Azusa gasped. Ryoga fell to the ground while Mikado landed on his feet.

"Got'cha." Mikado said as he turned around and charged again. Ryoga got up but then fell to his feet again right before Mikado was tripped by Azusa. "Why'd you do that you-… AH!" He stopped when he realized what Azusa was doing and the look on her face.

"Don't you hurt Azusa's little Charlotte!" She said as she brought up the biggest mallet I've ever seen. "AHHH!" She brought down the mallet… right on Mikado's head.

For a quick second, I saw cracks spread through the whole arena and soon enough, the cracks started to show more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a startling turn of events; Mikado Emperor Sanzenin has just been fell by his delightful partner, Azusa Shiratori. Will he be able to recover in time?" The announcer said.

The mallet fell off of Mikado's face and we saw his face that was currently squished into the ice with a giant mallet mark in it. Ranma, still in girl form, came into the rank to get a closer look.

"That's gotta hurt…" She said.

Suddenly, the cracks that were shown separated the ice and created giant ice burgs. Ryoga, Ranma and I were on one while Mikado and Azusa were on another.

Ryoga and I quickly latched on to each other without thinking while Ranma just stood there.

"Cold water…" I said.

"I'm doomed!" Ryoga said.

"I'm a girl already so I don't care, but I guess you're both in trouble huh?" Ranma said as she crossed her arms. Damn it! I can't swim well as a pig!

"T-the rank is destroyed!" The announcer said. Azusa blinked a couple of times before getting in a cute pose.

"Don't look at Azusa!" She sang cheerfully.

"Mikado Sanzenin is now being carried off the ice by paramedics. What does this mean for the rest of the match? His partner Azusa goes to his side in concern." Said the announcer.

"A cute blanket!" I hear Azusa say as she hugged the blanket that Mikado was using.

"You give that back to me I need it!" Mikado yelled as he took the blanket from Azusa and knocked her down in the process.

Azusa picked up a large piece of ice and walked over to Mikado.

"You give Azusa back her little Martine NOW!" She screamed as she brought the ice block down on his head. Azusa giggle and kept repeating, 'Martine, Martine, Martine.' while hugging the pink blanket closer to herself. Yea… that's concern all right.

The bell rang 5 fives before the announcer spoke again.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen, that's all she wrote (A/N: I don't know if that is what he said or not…) Kolhotz High Golden has forfeited the match to Furankin!" The announcer cried.

"Uh-oh" Ryoga, Ranma and I said. We were still on the ice and we started to hear a rumbling sound. Before we knew it, there was a geyser of cold water sprouting out from the ice behind us. It turned to ice right when it came up.

It all happened too fast; others appeared all around us and suddenly, one came out from under us, so the ice berg we were on flew up in the ice and through the roof.

"Ryigi! It's not over yet; fight me!" Ryoga said as we went into the sky.

"You mean right here!" I asked incredulously.

"Yea, right here!" He said. What the hell? We're on an ice berg that is currently flying into the sky and he wants to _fight_? Well… this sure does make a cool battle place. Though this berg is too small and Ranma is on here…

Ryoga and I got into fighting stances as Ranma just watched. Ryoga tried to kick me but I dodged it, and due to the balance of the kick, the ice berg titled on Ryoga's side and he almost fell off.

Ranma and I grabbed the edge of our side that went into the air while Ryoga grabbed onto my legs.

"Anymore bright ideas?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He called just as the ice berg gave in and fell off. We started to fall and for some reason, we waved our arms around on instinct even though I knew it wouldn't help because of one thing: We can't fly.

Ryoga and I still tried to continue the fight though… no matter how stupid I thought it was. The rest of the falling was dodging kicks and punches while throwing them also.

We landed on a railing near some stairs and started to glide on them with our skates while we continued to punch, kick, and dodged. Ranma was right behind us the whole time.

"Will you guys stop fighting!" She yelled. (Yea, she's in her female form still.)

"SHUT UP RANMA!" Ryoga and I said. We continued to glide until we were at the end of the railing, where we jumped off and landed on the ground.

I skated towards Ryoga (I don't know how I did on the ground though…) and attempted to jump in the air and kick him. He dodged it by jumping behind the fence that was behind him. I followed after him and we landed _near _a pool… not in it.

He tried to kick me but I ducked just in time and I did a back flip to avoid another one. I tried to punch him but he blocked it with his arm and he tried to kick me again but I ducked… again.

When his leg was still in the air from the kick, I tried to kick him in a… spot that was open… (I think you know which one.) But he jumped into the air to avoid it.

He landed near the end of the pool and did a back-flip and landed on one of the jumping boards.

"Come back here Ryoga!" I called as I followed after him. Once I was on the board, he tried to kick me but I stopped his leg with my left arm. I held his leg there for a while until he put down his leg. Great, now my arm hurts.

Ranma was standing by the pool just watching all of this and later Akane came by.

Somehow, the fight ended up on the tallest jumping board and we could easily fall… but we were too busy fighting to notice. We continued to throw more punches and kicks and at one point, when Ryoga tried to kick me, I jumped up and landed on his leg with both of my hands. I got off of his leg and kicked him in the face, and then he fell and landed on the side of the board with his head hanging off.

I sat on his stomach and held up his shirt.

"That's enough you guys!" Akane yelled from… somewhere.

"Huh?" Ryoga and I said. We looked at the board underneath us and saw Ranma and Akane standing there.

"Oh hey, Akane." Ryoga said.

"Hey Ranma… Akane… we're kinda busy here." I said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Akane asked.

"Come on Akane like I said, we're busy." I said and hit Ryoga on the head.

"Ugh, I want you to tell me why you two hate each other so much!" Akane said.

"Oh, well that's easy…" I was cut off my Ryoga hitting me on the head.

"I'll tell you everything Akane, after I defeat Ryigi." He said. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"What do you mean 'after you beat me'?" I screamed while doing so. He flipped over and landed on the other side of the board with his feet hanging off.

From underneath us, I saw Akane almost fall off but she caught herself with her hands and was sorta just… hanging there. Ranma pulled her up and she stood on the edge of the board… but she slipped and fell into the pool.

"Akane…no." Ryoga said. I sighed.

"I gave her hints to leave." I said. Right as I said that, Akane came back up but she was squirming and trying to breath. She kept flailing her arms around and tried her best to stay afloat… then she went back under.

"You mean…" Ryoga said after a couple of seconds. We saw the rose that was in her hair float to the top.

"She doesn't know how to swim?" Ranma and I both said. Ranma sounded like it was a confusing fact to learn but I sounded scared.

All three of us jumped at the same time and dove towards the pool. At some point during the fall, Ranma turned to us.

"Hey…" She said.

"Now what?" We said.

"You sure you guys wanna do this?" She asked. Wait… pool, water, Jusenkyo, big pool, can't swim as well in my pig form… DAMN IT!

"AHHHHH!" Ryoga and I screamed as we flailed around widely. We fell in the water and I could already feel a snout.

'DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!' I tried to bwee under-water. I saw Ryoga and Ranma near Akane and tried my best to get to them. Eventually, I did and helped them pull her up.

**At Dr. Tofu's: **

"Look, she's awake." Sayuri said. Akane sat up from the bed she was in and looked around.

"Akane, are you ok?" Yuka asked. Akane just nodded in reply. She looked over at Ranma (still in girl form), who was holding Ryoga and me in our pig forms while Ranki stood next to her.

"Catch." Ranma said as she threw Ryoga and me at Akane. She caught us and stared.

"Uh…" Akane said.

"P-chan is the one wearing nothing while Ryigi has her bandana." Ranma answered Akane's un-said question.

"What happened? Why are they both wet?" Akane asked.

"They saved your life Akane; they pulled you from the pool." Sayuri said.

"Nobody knows where P-chan came from though." Yuka added.

"Is that right? Thank you so much Ryigi and P-chan." Akane said.

"Save some thanks for Ryoga while you're at it." Ranma said. Akane just looked up confused. "Hey, he helped drag you from the pool too you know Akane."

"Speaking of which, where is Ryoga now?" Yuka asked.

"I think he went home, didn't he?" Sayuri answered. Ryoga looked down,

'If only they knew.' He said.

'Yea then they would kill you for being a pervert.' I said. He just glared at me.

"Well… that's where we should be going too!" Ranki and Ranma said as they stood up from the wall they were leaning on.

**A/N: Fufufufufu. Eh... i got nothing to say. Oh! The next chapter is bout how Ryoga _and _Ryigi learn the Breaking Point. As the story continues, Ryigi starts to dislike Ranma more and more... BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST HIM! She just doesn't like his over-confident attitude... oh and they finally taste Akane's cooking! Heh... I know, I'm evil to make them do that. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Ryigi's P.O.V**

A couple of weeks later (crazy weeks actually… who knew Ranma was afraid of cats.) after the ice skating competition, I accidently got lost on the way to the store and ran into Ryoga. I decided to camp with him (even though he complained but one glare later he agreed) and so now, we're staying in an abandon cabin.

Ryoga is trying to write a letter to Ranma saying that he challenges him. He is having some difficulties though.

"My dear friend Ranma, I hope this letter finds you well…" When have they been friends? Oh well… I think it's kinda cute if they became friends… oh no, yaoi thoughts! Go away!

I looked over at Ryoga and saw him lick the tip of his pencil while staring at the paper in a determined way.

"That's no good." He said as he crumpled up the paper and threw it behind him… along with the other crumpled papers. I sighed and rested by elbow on the edge of the table that he was using.

"You know Ryoga, this is littering. What the hell are we supposed to do with all of these papers when we leave?" He mumbled something unintelligible and went back to writing.

"Hello Ranma!" He started cheerfully, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Long time no see… that's no good either… Hey Ranma, how are ya?" He stared at the paper for a couple of seconds before drawing something on the paper.

I leaned over and saw a picture of Ranma in his female form with a goofy looking face. We stared at it for about 2 seconds before laughing out loud. We stopped laughing when we heard banging sounds on the door of the cabin.

Ryoga grabbed his umbrella while I stood up and got ready. Suddenly, a giant boar broke through and came charging at us. Ryoga threw his umbrella to the side while I jumped into the air. Ryoga also jumped up and grabbed the boar's back. He flipped him over and banged the pig's head on the ground while I came down and kicked the boar in the head, knocking him unconscious.

We went back to the table so Ryoga could continue on the letter.

"Now I've got it!" He declared as the boar layed on the ground with a paper ball on his head where you could see a huge bump. "Ranma, I am training very hard in the lonely mountains of Japan, Ryigi is here with me so don't bother looking for her. This Friday, we will come to the Tendo dojo. Be ready or else, Ryoga." He read it out loud with a pride look on his face while I clapped in fake amazement… but I made it look believable.

**Ranki's P.O.V:**

"We will come to the Tendo dojo. Be ready or else, Ryoga." Ranma read bluntly from the letter Ryoga sent him. I learned that Ryigi is with him so I don't have to be worried anymore.

"Hey, that's a formal letter of challenge." Akane said from her place across from Ranma.

"That's one way of putting it." Ranma said.

"I'm just happy Ryigi's with him." I said as Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Let me see that." Akane said as she grabbed the letter out of Ranma's hands.

"Those two have a weird since of humor." Nabiki commented as she read a magazine.

"Yea, a since of direction ain't the only things their missing." Ranma said.

**Ryigi's P.O.V:**

Suddenly, Ryoga and I both sneezed.

**Ranki's P.O.V:**

"Ranma Friday is today!" Akane said as if their waiting somewhere outside the house right now. Pfft… yeah right.

"So what, what does that have to do with it?" Ranma said with his chin in his hand and his eyes closed.

"Yea, I give them another week at least. They could be practically anywhere right now." I added.

**Ryigi's P.O.V:**

We decided to leave that night and right now, we're running our way to Japan. I don't know how many days passed, probably about 7, but at some point we came across a group of girls running.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2." They repeated as they ran passed us. Ryoga and I both stopped and placed our hands on our knees as we tried to catch our breath.

We both turned around and looked at the names on the back of the girl's jackets.

"Furankin High School." Ryoga and I both said.

"Which means…" Ryoga said.

"Which means somehow against all odds…" I continued.

"We've finally made it!" We cried in unison.

"This is the town where Akane lives! At last… just you wait Ranma Saotome, today, for sure without a doubt, is the day we settle this score once and for all." Ryoga said over the edge of the road that faced the whole town. I watched as three little kids passed us from behind.

"Excuse me…" One said as he came back and looked at us. We both turned around and before we could say anything, we were squirted with cold water which caused us to change. The kid ran away laughing as we squealed angrily at him.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over us and Ryoga and I both turned around to see Cologne, the lady who made Ranma stay in his cursed form for a while and taught him some technique.

**Later:**

The old lady took us to the Cat Café where we saw Shampoo at the front counter with her back to us.

"Welcome to… oh, hello great grandmother." She said once she saw us.

"Shampoo, look at these tasty pigs I found on my way home today." Cologne said as she held up Ryoga and I, who were struggling in her hands.

"They look juicy!" Shampoo said cheerfully while Cologne walked past her to the kitchen.

"Hush now, it will be over before you know it." Cologne said. She set up a pot of water and started boiling it… shit we're gonna change back… AND THAT WATER IS TOO HOT.

Cologne slowly held us above the pot of water with one hand as she used her other hand to season the water. We continued to struggle and we actually started crying at the thought of being eaten.

Cologne finally dropped us in when Shampoo walked in.

"Wait, no can eat those, no eat, no!" I heard her call from under the water. Cologne stopped mixing the HOT BOILING WATER and looked over at Shampoo.

Right when she turned away, Ryoga and I jumped out of the pot and started screaming for mercy… naked. Thought neither of us cared at the moment since our skin was BURNING!

"Oh." Cologne gasped in a Kasumi kind of way.

"Oh! Pigs turn into humans!" Shampoo cried. Ryoga covered his private parts while I just stood there, I didn't bother to cover since it's just Cologne and Shampoo but if I catch Ryoga looking, I'll punch him through a brick wall.

"How dare you try to cook me you… AH!" Ryoga grabbed onto Cologne's shirt but before he could finish his rant, she threw him over her head which caused him to land on his hand with his butt in the air and I immediately looked away.

Cologne got on his back and looked over his head.

"Who are you?" She asked Ryoga, she already knew who I was. We decided to actually get some clothes before Ryoga answered.

"I'm just a guy who made the mistake of following Ranma Saotome to Jusenkyo China." Ryoga said, I could tell he was remembering something bad.

"China eh, hm you don't say." Cologne said as she chopped up a log with her own hands. The way she was cutting through it was like a knife cutting through butter.

"If he only met me when he was supposed to, this never would have happened." Ryoga said angrily. He sounds like he got stood up on a date or something… ACK NO! DAMN YAOI THOUGHTS!

"So you're a friend of my son-in-law?" Cologne asked. Ryoga turned around half-way.

"You've got to be kidding! Your son-in-law is the cause for all my suffering you know…" Oddly, I agree with him. I don't see why Ranma won't just fight him for real. "Son-in-law?" Ryoga asked me in a whisper.

"Shampoo is Ranma's fiancé and Cologne is Shampoo's great-grandmother." I whispered. I thought he knew this…

"Well, well, well…" Cologne said before throwing the log in the air and poking it many times in lightning speed. Suddenly, the log… exploded in a way and it turned into a skinny stick that looks similar to a pencil… except longer. She caught the stick and put it in her ear… SHE IS USING IT AS AN EAR PICK? WHAT THE HELL?

Ryoga stared at her from over his shoulder in amazement and I bet he was thinking, 'How did she do that?' I wasn't really amazed by her trick since she already knew the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique. I bet she just combined that with another technique to do that.

"What do you say kid, wanna join forces with me?"Cologne asked.

"…in what way?" Ryoga asked cautiously.

"I'm offering to train you, you block head." She said while glaring at him. Block head… nice, I could use that later. Ryoga stood up and grabbed his back pack.

"Heh, no I don't think so." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cologne asked in a child-like way.

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way but I don't think there's very much I could learn from you." He said over his shoulder. "See ya granny. Come on Ryigi." He said the last part while grabbing my hand and pulled me up.

"Oh is that how it is, well I'll be here if you change your mind."

"Haha, not likely granny but thanks anyway." Ryoga said as we walked out into the hall way.

"Ryoga… even if you _do _change your mind…" I started.

"Which I won't." He added.

"Then can I train with you? I kind of need to get better in my martial arts." I said as I stared at my feet.

"Sure but I seriously don't think that old hag has anything to teach us." I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Promise?" I stated. I know he is gonna realize at some point that Cologne is really good and then when he wants to train, he won't let me do it with him. He only says he that he'll do it because he doesn't think that it will really happen.

"Uh… yea, promise." He said with obvious confusion.

_**10 Minutes Later:**_

We walked pass the door to Cologne and Shampoo's living room again and we stopped to ask directions for the front door… again.

"Eh… one more time?" We asked in unison.

"You still here?" Shampoo asked tiredly as she turned her attention away from the T.V and on to us.

"If you've changed your mind, why don't you just say so?" Cologne asked.

"I haven't!" Ryoga yelled. "We just can't find the door that's all." He muttered.

"For last time, stupid bandana kids, door is that way!" Shampoo said as she pointed left.

"Oh… yea." I said. Seconds later, Ryoga opened the door to a bathroom. From behind, I could hear Shampoo let out a strangled cry.

"Even cabbage more since then you two!" She said as we both blushed in embarrassment.

We finally left the Cat Café and we are now walking on a side-walk to the Tendo's… at least we think we are. I glanced at Ryoga and saw that he has his fist held up with a determined look.

"You know, if you keep glaring like that you're going to get wrinkles." I said almost mockingly as Ranma passed by on the fence above us. We were too busy talking to notice.

"Shut up…" Ryoga mumbled as I giggled. We suddenly stopped and turned around just in time to see Ranma turn around also.

"Hm?" Ranma mumbled right before Ryoga and I said 'Huh?'

"Ranma!" Ryoga said.

"Hey…" Ranma said with a smile. I noticed that he was holding a… fish? Ryoga jumped at Ranma but he jumped just in time to avoid it. "Hey Ryoga, Ryigi… you're a week late. It's ok though, I guess it's pretty early for you Ryoga."

"It means you had another week to live Ranma. I'd be thanking my lucky stars if I were you." Wait…what the hell? Ryoga charged at Ranma again, not at all bothered that he was holding a fish.

He threw some punches at him while Ranma dodged.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ranma said as he jumped up and landed a foot on Ryoga's head. He jumped off and landed behind him as Ryoga crashed into a fence.

"Hey I got a delivery here." Ranma said as he held up the fish. Who delivers a fish… a live one at least? Ryoga turned around with a smirk.

"Oh excuse me, maybe you'll be able to concentrate better once I get rid of it for you then." He said before rushing at Ranma again with more punches which, like usual, he dodged with ease.

I sighed and sat down Ryoga's pack, which he handed to me before he attacked Ranma, and sat down on it like it was a bean-bag.

At some point, when Ryoga tried to punch Ranma, Ranma ducked down and punched Ryoga in the jaw, which caused him to fly in the air.

"Ranma!" Called out two voices. Ranma and I looked over (Ryoga was still in the air) and saw Akane and Ranki. Ryoga screamed which caused all of us to look over at him and we saw that he was about to land in a fountain filled with water. Ranma quickly took action and pinched Ryoga's nose to stop him from falling. Ryoga's whole upper body half was upside down and his head was about 2 or 3 inches from the touching the water while his legs were on the edge of the fountain. It was a weird position, since Ranma's arm was between his legs… ugh… I seriously need to tell Ranki about my yaoi problem. I wonder how Ryoga and Ranma would react if I told them.

Ranki and Akane both came running over and stood next to them while I grabbed Ryoga's pack and walked over. Ranki and Akane both waved to me and I waved back.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Akane asked as she turned back to Ranma and Ryoga.

"Hey don't look at me, he started it." Ranma defended. Suddenly, Ryoga tried to punch Ranma from his position, but Ranma caught his fist without even looking… which looked pretty awesome. Ranma looked over at Ryoga with a blank face and watched as Ryoga struggled to reach him with his other arm, which made me snort with amusement.

Ranma stretched back his right arm and… smacked?... Ryoga a couple of times at lightning speed. When he was done, Ryoga came out in a pretzel looking way and he would have fell but this time, I caught his head with my right hand.

"Gee Akane, I bet you miss P-chan. Wanna see him?" I asked as I stood up straight and raised Ryoga up about a foot or so from the water.

"Huh? Yes of course." She said.

"Do you know where he is?" Ranki asked.

"He's closer than you think." Ranma said as he and I both looked at Ryoga with a smirk. I dropped Ryoga and he fell, but Ranma caught him with his right foot and raised him again right at the last second.

"Ha, scared ya, didn't I?" I asked. Akane sighed and walked over to Ranma.

"Turn to the right." She said flatly.

"Huh?"

"Turn right!" She said while pointing past Ranma. He turned right and moved Ryoga along with him. She walked past him and pushed Ranma and _me_ in the fountain while Ryoga fell to the ground. "You guys shouldn't bully the weak."

'Damn it Akane!' I bwee'd.

"Sorry… can't understand you." Akane said after she helped up Ryoga.

"She said 'Damn it Akane.'" Ryoga said without thinking.

"You can understand her?" Akane asked amazed. I snorted… in a pig like way of course.

'Yea because you _are_ a pig.' I said. Ryoga twitched, glared at me, and then looked back at Akane.

"Yea because… well… when you travel a lot in the woods you… have to learn how to speak with animals… heh." Ryoga said with a nervous laugh.

'Niiiice one.' I bwee'd sarcastically which caused Ryoga's eye to twitch. Akane offered to take Ryoga for a walk while Ranki helped Ranma and me out of the fountain.

'Take me with you! Please!' I bwee'd.

"No way." Ryoga hissed.

'I promise I won't do anything, I'll just watch.' Ryoga stared at me for a minute while everyone else just watched in confusion since he was the only one who could understand me.

"F-fine." He sighed in defeat.

"What does she want?" Akane asked.

"She just wants to come along." He said. He picked me up and continued to carry me while Akane walked beside us. I'm not really sure what Ranma and Ranki are doing.

Later we made it to some kind of side walk that was on a hill with a fence. Over the fence you could see a bunch of houses and the sunset.

"Honestly, he's such a jerk sometimes." I have a pretty good idea who she's talking about. "I can't believe he was picking on you like that." I picked on him too, but I guess she sees it as a sibling kind of fighting. "Ryoga, I think it'd be better if you stayed out of Ranma's way. He's been fighting with Shampoo's great-grandmother while you were gone and he's gotten a lot better." The look on Ryoga's face is so funny, but I didn't laugh since it would ruin the moment… but I wanted to so badly.

I could feel his hold tighten around me as Akane continued to talk.

"Next time when he challenges you, just ignore him ok? Promise? Ryoga…?" She asked as she turned to face him. I could hear him whimper as he continued to squeeze me… which hurt… a lot.

He turned to Akane who was looking at him with pity (I'm sure he hated it).

"Okay?" She asked kindly. Instead of answering, Ryoga closed his eyes, turned around and ran away with me still in his arms.

**Ranki's P.O.V: **

"You ok?" I asked as I sat next to Ranma on the edge of the fountain.

"Yea but… I can't figure it out." She… he… eh I'll say she, said as she gazed at the fish in her hands (No idea why she has it though).

"Figure out what?"

"He said he was hard at work training in the mountains of Japan, so there's no way I should have beat him that easy. Not unless… hey… maybe it's not Ryoga at all! Maybe it's me…" She said.

"Could be… you _have _been training with Cologne of all people." I said with a shrug. "Let's go talk to Pops about this."

**At The Tendo's:**

We arrived home and saw Akane there but Ryoga and Ryigi were nowhere to be found. Akane told us that Ryoga ran away while he was holding Ryigi in her pig form.

We waited until dinner to tell our father about how Ranma thinks he has gotten better.

"FOOLISH BOY!" Was his first response. "Your arrogance is beyond belief!"

"Keep your voice down, will you? I know it sounds stupid but that's why I asked you Pop." Ranma said now in his male form.

"If you're set on proving yourself why not try me!" Pops said as Soun continued to eat his rice wildly. Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi were just eating like nothing was happening.

"Maybe I will!"

"Anytime boy!" And with that, they started to do their daily fight. Seconds later, Pops grabbed Ranma's nose with his chopsticks. "You've got to know your limitations boy. Nobody likes a martial artist with a bad attitude. You need some spiritual training, but first our stomachs are in need of some Sukiyaki."

"Sorry, too late." Akane, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and I all said in unison.

"What! You mean you didn't save some?" Pops asked.

"Girls, wasn't that good?" Soun asked us, ignoring Pops.

"Yes, it was great." The four of us replied.

"Stop that, you saved some right?" Pops asked with hope.

"Hey, what about me, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Look Saotome, we left you plenty of noodles. Weren't you just saying they're your favorite? Hm?" Soun asked. Pops and Ranma just collapsed in shock.

**Ranki's P.O.V:**

Ryoga continued to run until he reached a place underneath a bridge. He punched the wall, leaving many tiny craters and let out a cry of frustration (He stopped by Dr. Tofu's to get me some hot water).

"Looks like you've had a rough time of it sonny boy." Said an old voice. We both turned around to see Cologne holding her staff. "Still thing this old gal's got nothing to teach you?"

"Oh, I was just hoping you'd show up again sooner or later." Ryoga said which caused Cologne to smile.

"Ryoga…" I said. He turned to me with a confused face.

"What?" I sighed and gave him a pointed look.

"Remember you said that if you _do _decide to let Cologne train you, you said that I could train with you." I said with my arms crossed.

"What? No way!" He said. I changed my pointed look to a glare.

"You promised." I said with pure venom. He shivered and nodded his head stiffly while I smiled with satisfaction.

**The Next Day:**

The next morning, Cologne told us to pack clothes (which we always do since we always get lost) and she led us to the forest. We stopped along a river with a water fall and stared at Cologne who was in front of us.

"So you're sure that I'll be able to defeat Ranma with this special technique of yours?" Ryoga asked.

"Of course, all though whether you'll be able to master it or not is another story."

"We'll master it!" We cried in unison, which I'm sure made Cologne confused for a bit considering she raised an eyebrow at us.

"If it means I'll be able to defeat Ranma, I'll master any technique, no matter how difficult!"

"I have wanted to improve on my martial arts since I left America, and I'll do anything to become stronger!"

"Then watch this, kids!" Cologne cried as she turned towards the water and started to catch fish at lightning speed, without getting her hands wet.

"She's catching fish without getting her hands wet… incredible!" Ryoga said. No duh dip-shit, this is the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique.

"What you just saw was my son-in-law's…" Cologne started.

"'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique." I interrupted which caused Ryoga to stare at me in amazement while Cologne nodded in agreement.

"If you want a chance at Ranma, you'll have to master this technique as well." Awesome… I always wanted to learn that.

"What's the big deal?" Ryoga said.

"If Ranma can do it then we can do it." I added.

"Watch this." Ryoga said as he took off his pack and faced the water. He started to move his hands at lightning speed… but ended up turning into a pig later. He continued to move his arms, even as a pig, which caused me to laugh my ass off at his attempts. Cologne just blinked.

She poked him with her staff, which knocked him over, and Ryoga turned to glare at her, and then at me so I would stop laughing.

"Now, try again." We continued to practice the technique (and failing many times) until night, and when we returned to camp, we saw Cologne roasting fish.

"Fish! I'm starved!" I cheered. We both reached for a fish but Cologne slapped our hands away with a staff.

"You'll have to fend for yourself in the food department. Think of it as building discipline." She said as she grabbed her own fish.

We growled and went to look for an animal to hunt. At some point, we saw a rabbit sitting there and chewing on grass. Ryoga and I looked at each other and then back at the rabbit.

"Split it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Split it."And so that is how we ended up chasing a bunny. We thought it would be easy since we had to be in the woods almost all of our lives and hunt for our own foods, but that thing was so fast.

We were just about to get the rabbit, but Ryoga got hit with a rock and his body collided with mine, which caused us to fall on the ground.

"RYOGA, RYIGI!" We heard a voice call. We found out it was Akane who threw the rock. She apologized frantically and offered us dinner. Of course, we accepted. She asked us what we were doing in the woods and we told her about how we were training.

"I see, so you're both out here training also, is that it?" Akane asked as she prepared us some curry.

"Well I have to; you saw what happened to me out there." Ryoga said as he scratched his head with his index finger.

"I'm just trying to get better in martial arts and Ryoga promised me that I could train with him."

"I never thought it would happen." He muttered while looking off to the side while I just elbowed him.

"Now this might be a bit better, I've added some things which might help its flavor." Akane said as she poured to bowls of curry. "Here you go, I hope it's good."

"I bet it is." We said as we took the plates. I looked at Ryoga when he made a surprised sound. He was staring at the food and… was he crying? What the hell? I knew he had a crush on Akane but he doesn't have to cry tears of joy _just _because he's about to eat her cooking. Geez, and he calls himself a man.

"Ok, here I go!" He said as he took a bite at the same time I did. My first thought was, 'Wait… I thought this was curry… not toxic waste.' Then my second thought was, 'OH GOD! GAAAH GET IT OUT OF MY MOUTH! WATER! I NEED WATER!' and by the look on Ryoga's face, he was probably thinking the same thing.

"It's still bad, right?" Akane asked sadly. I guess she noticed the way we were shaking with our eyes closed.

"It's delicious." We managed to say through our whimpers.

"I-I've never had such delicious food in my entire life." Ryoga said with a fake smile.

"Y-yea… it's enough to get into a 5 star restaurant! Yum!" I said while rubbing my stomach. I was actually just trying to calm it down so I wouldn't throw up.

"Great! Then the mayonnaise, sugar and horse radish did help then!" Akane said cheerfully. We suddenly heard a crash and looked to our left where we saw Ranma on the ground, holding a plate of Akane's 'curry' and twitching.

"Ugh, o-oh Ryoga." Damn it Ranma, are you _trying _to make me die of a nosebleed? "Ryigi…" Never mind. "Is your since of taste messed up too?"

Akane took away his plate and held it in front of her.

"Hey, I didn't ask for _your _opinion, Ranma." She said while glaring at him.

"Ugh, Akane, have you tried tasting it yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"Then you try some of it! Go on!"

"Are you trying to say it's bad!" Ranma just nodded. Before Akane could say anything, Ryoga picked up a spoon and threw it at Ranma's cheek.

"I won't allow you to talk to her that way."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ranma asked as he stood up with his fist raised.

"I'm gonna shut that rude mouth of yours for good." Ryoga said while also standing up and getting in a fighting position.

"It's ok, Ryoga. I'm glad that you and Ryigi like my cooking and everything, but you don't have to defend me." Akane said calmly. For some unknown reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd listen to her if I were you Ryoga. Besides, you know I hate bullying the week." Ranma said with a hand on the back of his head. I narrowed my eyes and stood up just in case Ryoga would let his temper get the best of him.

"So I'm weak, huh?" He asked right before he ran at Ranma and tried to punch him. Before I could do anything or before Ryoga could connect the punch with Ranma's face, (which was sad, that guy is too confident for his own good) a familiar staff hit the back of Ryoga's head and caused him to fall to the ground. Cologne landed on the ground right behind him.

"Hey what the… old ghoul?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, hey sensei." I greeted… she forced us to call her that but I don't think Ryoga would do it. Ranma raised an eyebrow at me while I just smirked.

"Ryoga!" Akane called as she ran to his side. "Ryoga, you ok?" Ugh, of course he's fine, he can handle almost anything. You don't need to get all paranoid Akane.

"Akane…?" Ryoga asked falling unconscious… ok never mind. Cologne started chuckling from her spot.

"One week from now, we'll continue the match. You got that? You have just one week to prepare son-in-law." She said. She snapped her fingers and I took that as a signal to pick up Ryoga. "These two will be much stronger when you next see them." Cologne hopped away and I followed before stopping and turning around.

"Ranma, don't take what she said the wrong way. It's just going to be Ryoga who is gonna fight you, not me. This doesn't make any of us enemies or anything… ok?" I asked. He just nodded as Akane stared. I smiled and turned around. "Bye then! See you in a week! Oh, and just so you know, I think Ryoga might win this match." I added.

"Oh wait, wait!" Akane called. I stopped and turned around.

"Uh… Akane." Ranma said.

"Why should I stay? You can't eat my cooking remember?" Akane said. Ranma blinked before answering as I slowly started to walk away.

"That's right; nobody human could eat that stuff. Ryoga and Ryigi maybe, but they don't count as human now do they?" I twitched. I really hope Ryoga wins this match.

"You won't miss me when I'm gone then!" She yelled before following after me.

"Geez, have it your way." Was the last thing I heard from Ranma before I left. Haha, another Wendy's reference.

Akane and I followed after Cologne, with Ryoga still on my back and we waited until he woke up to continue training. When he did, we went to the waterfall again and Akane stood to the side to watch as we faced Cologne… again.

"Listen old woman, I don't need your fancy tricks. I can beat Ranma just with my fists!" Ryoga said as he held up said fists.

"I admire your attitude, but it's not enough. I want you two to do something for me; can you shatter these boulders?" Cologne said as she pointed to the two boulders she was standing between.

"Ha, that's easy." We said. We ran towards the boulders and punched one of our own. We watched as they broke in half and split in the middle.

"Aren't you two listening to me? I said shatter, not split you fools." Cologne said after she jumped away from the boulders.

"Huh…?" Ryoga and I asked.

"Watch." Cologne raised her right hand and poked one half of Ryoga's boulder with her nail and poked one half of my boulder with the other. Suddenly, they both exploded into many pieces. Ryoga and I were actually blown away from the force of the explosion.

"Incredible!" We said as we sat up. The smoke cleared away and we saw Cologne standing there in the same place.

"Behold a technique preserved to 3,000 years of Chinese Amazon history; the Breaking Point or Bakusai Tenketsu."

"Bakusai Tenketsu?" Akane repeated.

"Can I defeat Ranma using the Breaking Point?" Ryoga asked.

"Well now, shall I teach it to you?"

"Oh would you? Oh please!" We said in unison.

"If it helps me defeat Ranma…"

"And if it helps me become stronger…"

"I'll do anything! Please teach it to us!" We finished as we bowed down in respect. I'm sure Akane and Cologne are freaked out by our behavior since we aren't related but we act like twins, but we can't help it. It comes naturally I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you were expecting another chapter, I'm terribly sorry. There's two main reasons why I won't be continuing this.**

**1: I wrote this a year ago, and in that time span, I have improved greatly. So looking back on this now, I just realized how terrible this story is. **

**2: Also, the computer that I wrote this story on is no longer mine (my dad mostly uses it now) so I don't think I could continue this even if I wanted to. **

**But, there is a possible chance I might restart this and just write from the beginning (of the actually story, not the show). I'll change a few things and take out the grammar mistakes, and I'll also try to start things slower since I feel I just kinda rushed into the friendships with this one.**

**Sorry if I have disappointed you, trust me, I feel like this a lot when I find a story and then find out the author/authoress has decided to stop writing. It gets on my nerves greatly, but I'm sure they have their reasons.**

**Ja ne~ **


End file.
